Une enquête de Tonks et Fol-Oeil
by nesache
Summary: C'est une enquête. Et il y a Tonks et Fol-Oeil.
1. Chapter 1

Tonks regarda Fol œil septique. Il avait caché son œil magique, trop reconnaissable, derrière un bandeau en cuir et avait modifié les traits de son visage à l'aide d'une demi douzaine de sorts.

Son expression, en revanche, était tellement Maugréenne que la jeune femme ne voyait absolument pas comment il était possible que leur couverture tienne plus de deux minutes. Fol Oeil était peut être une légende chez les aurors mais l'infiltration n'était pas son truc.

Elle se changea en une belle rousse à l'allure effrontée et pris la posture provocatrice de la personne qui distribue des beignes à tout individu placé à moins d'un mètre cinquante.

Le bar vers lequel ils se dirigeaient était situé en périphérie de l'allée des embrumes. Une salle de jeu planquée au sous-sol hébergeait tous les soirs le monde des petit et grand banditismes sorciers et on pouvait aussi bien croiser le riche bourgeois ayant sombré dans la folie du jeu que le petit truand du coin.

Elle poussa la porte du bar et alla taper du poing sur le comptoir de la façon la moins élégante possible. Fol Oeil alla poser ses fesses sur le tabouret à côté d'elle et baissa sombrement la tête, jouant la carte du mutisme au maximum.

-Une petite fleur cracheuse d'acide pour moi et un veracrasse souffreteux pour le gentleman.

Le barman les regarda défiant mais finit pas s'activer pour aller chercher deux verres. Tonks en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. Il était tôt et le bar n'était pas encore plein mais elle repéra Mondingus Fletcher dans un coin qui fixait Maugrey de manière beaucoup trop anxieuse à son goût.

-Tu t'es déjà fait repérer vieil homme, elle lui chuchota calmement.

-Fletcher ? Il ne dira rien.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

-On se connaît bien lui et moi. Maintenant ferme là où ça va vraiment finir par arriver et ce ne sera pas de ma faute.

Le barman revint vers eux avec leurs boissons.

-Ça sera tout ?

-On veut deux billets pour en bas.

-Payez moi avant! Pour les non habitués c'est dix gallions la place.

Tonks s'étrangla dans son verre.

-Dis donc petite merde, tu nous prendrais pas pour des pigeons ?

-Je prends des risques moi, dit l'homme en baissant la voix et en se penchant vers eux menaçant. Après le double meurtre des Rowle dans la baraque d'en face, il y a les aurors qui traînent. Faut que ça vaille le coup.

Elle consulta son mentor du regard et sorti à contrecœur une bourse de sa poche.

-Holà, je vous arrête tout de suite! J'en veux pas de vos petites pièces, nous les commerçants on a lutté pour ça.

-De quoi ?

-La nouvelle loi qu'est passée. Pour les montants supérieurs à un gallion, vous n'avez plus le droit de payer en petite monnaie. Alors vos noises et vos mornilles vous vous les calez où je pense et vous me filez des gallions.

Parlerait-il comme ça à un parrain de la drogue ? Tonks eut des doutes. Elle l'attrapa par le col de sa robe en renversant le verre de Fol Oeil au passage qui vint se fracasser sur le sol bruyamment. L'auror lui lança un regard noir mais pour une fois sa maladresse donna un certain style à la mise en scène et Tonks était à fond dans son rôle.

-Ouvre bien les deux trucs informes qui te servent d'oreilles. Je peux te casser la gueule en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut au pochtron là bas pour vider son verre. Je prendrais plaisir à écouter tes os craquer et à repeindre les murs avec ton sang. Alors tu vas prendre le fric qu'on te donne et la boucler, vu ?

Maugrey la regarda avec fierté.

-Hors de question, dit le barman en étouffant à moitié sous son emprise. Je connais mes droits.

-Écoute mon gars, dit Fol Œil dans un grognement qui se voulait apaisant, pourquoi tu nous laisses pas descendre et on te paye quand on sera devenus riches.

-Et puis Jim, c'est quoi ce bordel ? intervint un client non loin d'eux. Tu crois qu'on se trimballe tous avec des gallions sur nous ? Si tu veux que je paye la consommation, va falloir accepter ce que je te donne.

-Ouais, c'est encore une loi contre les pauvres ça ! Dit une autre voix du fond du bar. Tu penses vraiment qu'en mendiant on récolte des gallions ? J'ai déjà une vie de merde alors qu'on m'enlève pas le droit de m'en jeter une à la fin de la journée.

-Ho ! Arrête deux secondes Marius, même avec tout ce que tu bois tu dépasses pas la somme qu'il a dit.

Le barman que Tonks avait relâché se massa la gorge et prit la parole.

-C'est pas que pour les gallions, si vous avez sept mornilles à payer, je veux pas voir une seule noise. Je veux sept pièces, sept mornilles.

-Quoi ?

-Je me casse, je refous pas les pieds ici...

-On leur file nos thunes et ils sont toujours pas contents…

Tonks contempla la révolte monter en sirotant tranquillement sa petite fleur. Elle jouait à essayer d'attraper avec sa langue les petites bulles acidifiées qui sortaient de son verre alors qu'autour d'elle, des chaises commençaient à voler et des éclairs de lumières multicolores allaient s'échouer un peu partout dans la salle, brisant les vitres au passage.

-Bon...dit Maugrey. On descend maintenant.

Elle vida son verre et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier que le barman était trop occupé à pleurer son bar qu'à se soucier d'eux. Il passèrent la porte située à l'arrière du comptoir et descendirent les escaliers.

La salle dans laquelle ils atterrirent avait une ambiance bien plus calme que celle dont ils venaient de sortir. Deux tables étaient engagées dans une partie et on pouvait presque voir la concentration suinter du front des joueurs. Des banquettes et des fauteuils étaient disposés dans le reste de la pièce pour ceux qui attendaient leurs tours ou qui étaient occupés à d'autres paris improvisés.

Leur mission était simplement d'aller à la pêche aux renseignements sur le meurtre des Rowle et on savait de source sûre que le mari était un des grands habitués de ce cercle de jeu. Ils décidèrent de se séparer et Tonks alla réclamer un nouveau verre à l'employé qui faisait le service de ce côté ci de l'établissement avant de se faire aborder par un des hommes posés dans les fauteuils.

-Un bingobblet mademoiselle ?

-Pourquoi pas, j'ai toujours été forte à ce jeu.

Elle averti Maugrey d'un regard et celui-ci lui répondit d'un discret signe de la main. L'homme en face d'elle fumait tranquillement la pipe alors qu'il plaça une petite balle rouge dans un des verres. Elle les regarda se mélanger tous seuls distraitement. L'œil magique du vieil auror n'aurait pas à intervenir avant un moment, le temps que l'homme la mette en confiance et la fasse gagner les premières parties en vue de mieux l'arnaquer ensuite.

-Celui là.

-Gagné. Une autre ?

-Bien sûr, je ne m'arrête pas avant votre ruine.

Ils continuèrent quelques temps, parlant peu. Grâce à Maugrey elle pouvait contrôler sa fréquence de réussite et elle essayait de gagner suffisamment souvent pour garder l'attention de son adversaire et pas assez pour que celui-ci décide de couper court à la partie.

Elle surveillait dans le même temps la salle et s'arrêta sur un homme grand et chauve exhibant une arme à feu moldue à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Le gars là bas, il la sort d'où cette arme ?

L'homme à la pipe ne se retourna même pas pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

-C'est un loup-garou, comme on leur interdit de travailler chez les sorciers, ils vont chercher leurs bonheur ailleurs...il revendent ce qu'il trouve dans le monde moldu et croyez moi ça peut rapporter gros. Mais vous frottez pas trop avec ces gars là, ils ont la vengeance facile si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Il tapa sur ses dents avec sa pipe.

-On dit que c'est un de ces engins qu'a descendu le couple en face. Drôle de mort pour des sorciers. Surtout ceux là, ils étaient du genre à sortir en se pinçant le nez quand ils croisaient des sangs moins purs qu'eux...jamais compris comment ils faisaient pour savoir ça, comme si c'était inscrit sur le visage des gens...

-Vous les connaissiez ?

-L'homme, Cetus, c'était un habitué. Un Black par sa mère...je ne sais pas si vous savez ce qu'on dit des Black…

-Tous des tarés je sais.

-Voilà. Ben Cetus il était un peu pareil. Il plaisantait avec vous toute la soirée et à la moindre contrariété il faisait exploser la baraque...Derrière la banquette où est installé votre copain là-bas, il y a un gros trou dans le mur. On peut même pas réparer, les pierres retombent à chaque fois qu'on essaie de les remettre... C'était parce qu'une mouche est venu lui tourner autour et qu'il n'a pas aimé.

-C'est chiant les mouches.

-Il l'a raté en plus.

-Il gagnait beaucoup ici ?

Il étouffa un petit rire.

-Ne faites pas la naïve, je ne sais pas comment vous faites mais ça fait une heure que je vous arnaque et vous le savez très bien puisque que ça fait aussi une heure que vous résistez. Les riches ici, ils perdent tous gros...

-Vous pensez que c'est un gars d'ici qui l'a tué ? Dit-elle en feignant d'être excitée à la perspective qu'un dangereux meurtrier se cache dans la pièce.

Ils avaient abandonné l'idée de continuer à jouer et l'homme se servait maintenant largement en alcool.

-Si vous voulez du mec dangereux, il y a l'embarras du choix ici. Il y a plus d'un meurtrier dans cette pièce...Et puis ça dérange pas votre homme ? Dit-il en désignant Maugrey du menton. Il doit avoir de l'oseille pour s'offrir une jolie fille comme vous.

Fol Œil. Elle. Ou n'importe qui en fait. Couple. Mwahaha.

-Nan. C'est fini entre lui et moi. Je suis tombé sur sa collection de jarretières et j'ai décidé d'arrêter là.

-Vous cherchez un homme fidèle? Haaa l'utopie du grand amour...C'est pas courant par ici.

-C'était pas celles de ses conquêtes, c'était les siennes. Je pense que je ne l'intéressais pas vraiment. Il me sort quand même de temps en temps parce que se montrer avec une jeune, c'est un signe de réussite là haut.

Là haut dans les hautes sphères, là où il était encore mal considéré de ne pas être marié et où le rôle de la femme était toujours quasiment inexistant. Chez les crétins qui snobaient encore la 97 % de la population parce qu'elle était moins bien née qu'eux.

Elle venait de sous entendre que son boss collectionnait les sous-vêtements féminins.

Avec un peu de chance il n'en entendrait jamais parler.

-La femme de Cetus, je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois. Elle est venu sortir son mari ivre mort d'ici, ils ont fini par se battre en duel. J'imagine pas ce que ça devait être à la maison…

Elle vit Maugrey lui faire un signe de la main plus loin. Il avait déjà tourné dans toute la salle alors qu'elle était sur la même personne depuis le début. Peut être avait-elle jugé trop vite ses capacités d'infiltration.

-Je crois qu'il en a marre. Au plaisir de s'entre-arnaquer de nouveau monsieur, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à son compagnon de soirée.

-Ça serait un honneur mademoiselle, un jour vous me direz votre truc…

-Nope. Je me retrouverais sans défense face aux gens comme vous.

Elle lui sourit une dernière fois et partit rejoindre Maugrey qui s'impatientait. Elle lui pris le bras et lui fit un bisou baveux sur la joue. Il grogna en levant son œil au ciel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

-On y va chéri, dit elle en s'accrochant à son bras comme seule réponse.

OoO

oOo

Voici une fic longue que j'ai décidé d'écrire uniquement au moment des marathons, c'est à dire une fois par mois où je sortirais de un à deux chapitre en deux jours.

Je ne m'empêche pas de publier avant si j'en ai le temps mais j'ai déjà trois fics en cours et il serait temps que je m'en occupe.

Est-ce que le début est bien ?


	2. Chapter 2

Elle ne reprit son visage qu'une fois arrivée au ministère. Le bâtiment était en ébullition, les gens des services couraient d'ascenseur en ascenseur parfois accompagnés de volées de petites notes en papier.

Le meurtre des Rowle avait fait grand bruit et avec l'erreur diplomatique de Fudge en Russie la semaine dernière, les problèmes avec les harpies dans le Cumberland et l'intoxication alimentaire dont souffrait la moitié des membres du service juridique, il y avait de quoi donner de nouvelles rides au plus détendu des employés.

Fol œil la poussa dans la première salle disponible et referma derrière lui.

-Rapport!

-Pas grand-chose. Le mari et la femme se disputaient souvent. Une belle équipe de lunatiques à ce qu'on m'a raconté. Une rancœur personnelle contre les mouches.

Fol Oeil prit note du dernier détail. Tout était important dans ce genre d'enquête.

-L'homme à qui j'ai parlé m'a expliqué que le trafic d'armes à feu moldue est tenu par des loups garous.

Fol Œil grogna.

-Tout le monde le sais déjà ici gamine, ça fait des mois que nos supérieurs nous pousse au cul pour qu'on aille enquêter ce qui se passe chez les loups-garous. C'est pour ça que quand les autres ont vu que notre double meurtre avait été fait avec une arme moldue ils nous ont refilés l'affaire, aussi prestigieuses que nos victimes soient.

-Je ne comprends pas...C'est sensé être une de tes spécialités les loup garous ?

Il lui lança un regard étrange.

-Je suis surtout le seul à ne pas fuir la queue entre les jambes par peur des représailles. Il n'y a que Skackelbolt qui vient avec moi. Scrimgeour aussi en son temps mais ce n'était jamais bon signe pour personne, il hait les hybrides.

-Mais on a appris à s'en défendre, argumenta t-elle.

-On a appris à les tuer. Mais entre la théorie et la pratique il y a un monde auquel beaucoup ne veulent pas s'essayer. On laisse l'unité de capture s'en occuper quand il y a des menaces. Le soucis c'est que non seulement ils sont cruels quand ils les attrapent, ce qui pour être honnête ne dérange pas grand monde ici, mais en plus ça ne leur arrive pas souvent. C'est dans cette section que l'on case les rebuts de notre service, il n'y a pas beaucoup de travail et les risques encourus vous garantissent une bonne paye.

Il laissa flotter un moment de silence.

-Tu vas m'acheter un de ces pistolets pour me tuer.

-J'aime beaucoup cette idée. Je vais prendre l'identité d'aujourd'hui, je t'ai présenté comme le vieux riche qui m'entretient.

-Sale môme.

-De là j'infiltre ?

-Non c'est juste pour avoir une vue rapide du système. Tu ne pourras pas entrer le réseau sans être un loup-garou.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Comment sont-ils sensés le savoir ça ? Ils sont humains quatre-vingt dix-neuf pour cent du temps.

-Ils vont te demander de passer la pleine lune avec eux.

-Ah.

-Je connais quelqu'un chez les civils qui pourrait convenir. Je pense qu'il ne serait pas triste de voir arriver un peu de sous pour boucler son mois.

-Mais c'est super dangereux !

Maugrey eut un petit rire guttural.

-Cet homme vaut dix fois ceux d'ici. Je vais te présenter.

OoO

-Albus.

-Alastor que me vaut l'honneur ?

-Je cherche Lupin, j'ai du travail pour lui.

Le visage de Dumbledore s'éclaira.

-Je pense que ça lui fera plaisir. Au passage demande lui de ses nouvelles, la dernière fois qu'il m'a écrit remonte à longtemps.

-C'était quand ?

-Pour m'annoncer qu'il n'irai pas à l'enterrement des Potter.

Fol Oeil fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'avez eu aucune nouvelle pendant dix ans ?

-Pas la moindre. À l'époque je pensais qu'il retournait vivre chez son père mais l'homme est mort il y a quelques années déjà et la maison à été vendue.

-Personne avec qui il a gardé contact ?

Dumbledore le regarda tristement.

-Sa famille et ses amis sont morts Alastor.

Ses yeux partirent dans le lointain.

-J'ai eu peur pour lui mais il m'a promis de rester en vie pour veiller sur Harry quand le temps sera venu. Si je lui envoie Fumseck, je suis convaincu qu'il lira le message. Il te recontactera de lui même si ta proposition l'intéresse.

-Je vais lui botter le cul pour s'être isolé comme ça.

-Met en trois. Minerva n'est pas contente non plus.

Fol Oeil retira sa tête du feu en poussant un juron.

-Alors ?

-On va devoir patienter, passons aux interrogatoires de la famille.

OoO

Remus Lupin ouvrit la lettre avec anticipation. Ce n'était pas qu'il souhaitait qu'il arriva malheur à Harry mais il y avait, à son opinion, bien trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu quand il comprit que le message parlait de toute autre chose.

Maugrey lui proposait un job.

Remus releva la tête et contempla vaseux son pauvre mobilier. Le peu de nourriture qui lui restait essayer lamentablement de faire croire que son assiette était pleine et contempla accepter la proposition.

D'un côté il mangerait à sa faim et il occuperait enfin ses journées. De l'autre ça voulait dire parler à des gens.

Il ne se souvenait même pas quand il avait parlé pour la dernière fois.

Il envoya son adresse à Dumbledore et repartit dormir.

OoO

-Je compatis à votre douleur Mme Avery…

La femme partit dans un nouveau sanglot. Tonks leva les yeux au ciel. Dans sa courte carrière elle en avait déjà croisé des scènes déchirantes et celle là n'en était pas une. Ses larmes sentaient faux à des kilomètres. D'ailleurs elle n'en avait encore vu aucune vraiment couler.

-Pourriez vous me dire pourquoi vous résidez vous et vos deux filles chez votre sœur ?

Ocypète Avery se tamponna longuement le visage pour faire disparaître les traces inexistantes de son chagrin, étalant son maquillage au passage pour faire plus désespérée.

-Mon mari est mort l'an dernier et ma sœur m'avait aidé en ces temps douloureux. Une sainte, vraiment une sainte…

Elle repartit dans sa crise.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi c'était toujours elle qui se tapait l'interrogatoire des personnes difficiles ? Cinq minutes avec Fol Oeil et il l'aurait calmé.

Enfin à sa façon évidemment.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit, rétorqua patiemment Tonks. Elle duellait souvent avec son mari, traitait son fils comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles et battait les elfes de la maison…

La femme lui lança un regard blanc. Y avait-il d'autres manières de traiter les elfes ? Disait-il.

-Pour la défense de ma sœur, Thorfinn n'est effectivement pas une lumière. S'il hérite des affaires de son père, ça va être une catastrophe.

-Vous ne connaissez pas la teneur du testament ?

-Non. Il sera lu demain dans l'après midi.

-Vous savez qui sera présent ?

La femme eut un sourire cynique.

-Tout le monde.

-Tout le monde ?

-Les cousins, les oncles et tantes, des rapiats venu d'autres familles comme ce qui reste des Black et des Malefoy…Tout nom sortit tout droit de la liste des vingt-huit sacré sera là.

Tonks soupira. Son esprit déconnecta quelques instants, cette histoire de famille lui rappelait que ça faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas pris nouvelle de ses parents.

-Votre sœur avait elle des passions, des activités ?

-Elle était secrétaire du club de l'Alouette. C'est une association réservée aux femmes...Il faut être de sang pur et avoir fait un bon mariage pour y entrer, ajouta t-elle pincée.

-Vous en faite partie ? Demanda innocemment Tonks.

-Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse du bon individu, m'accuse t-on.

-Qui était-il ?

-Un Shackelbolt, cousin de la lignée principale…

Tonks ricana intérieurement. Elle se demandait si Kingsley, le collègue avec qui pour l'instant elle avait le plus sympathisé et héritier direct des Skacklebolt, se faisait arrêter régulièrement par des femmes qui cherchaient un bon parti.

Avant de tiquer et de réaliser que sa mère avait essayé de l'inviter à dîner la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé de lui.

Andromeda Tonks voulait caser sa fille.

-Tonks ! Fol Œil arriva derrière elle.

-Oui ?

Elle semi paniqua, encore prise dans sa réflexion sur les mariages.

-On reviendra plus tard. On part.

OoO

Ils transplanèrent dans une forêt, à proximité d'un village. Elle se tourna instinctivement vers le chemin qui menait à la civilisation mais Fol Œil lui pointa les arbres et elle le suivit sans discuter. Il parcoururent quelques centaines de mètres avant de tomber sur une clairière dans laquelle créchaient un mobilhome dont les pneus avaient été enlevés, du bois coupé et une bassine d'eau.

Sur les marches devant la porte, était assis un homme qui épluchait des carottes.

-Lupin !

-Alastor.

Il réunit les pelures de légumes dans un seau et se leva pour les accueillir.

-Ça faisait longtemps.

L'aurore attrapa l'homme violemment par l'oreille et tira fort. Lupin grimaça.

-Alors comme ça on s'isole ?

-Aïe.

Tonks éclata de rire. Non seulement la scène était ridicule mais à part elle, elle n'avait jamais croisé personne que Fol Œil traitait comme ça. Il le relâcha et Lupin se massa l'oreille.

-Tu dois des explications à Albus et Minerva.

Je crus qu'il allait se révolter comme un adolescent, ce qui lui paraissait la suite logique d'une réprimande aussi puérile, mais il se contenta de reprendre une carotte et son couteau avec un petit sourire.

-Sans doute.

Sa voix était rauque, comme si tellement peu utilisée qu'elle se demandait si ça valait bien le coup de revenir pour quelques mots. Ses vêtements étaient usés et moldu et il avait le visage typique d'une personne en train de vieillir prématurément. Quand on le regardait sous certains angles il faisait quarante ans, sous d'autres il en faisaient vingt-cinq.

-Tonks, voici Remus Lupin. Nous avons combattu ensemble lors de la guerre.

Alors minimum trente, probablement trente-cinq.

-Tonks ? Comme Nymphadora Tonks, la fille d'Andromeda Tonks ? Lui serra t-il la main.

-Vous connaissez ma mère ?

-Jamais vu. J'étais ami avec Sirius Black et vous étiez la seule famille dont il voulait bien parler.

Il y eut un éclair de douleur dans ses yeux et personne n'osa continuer le sujet.

-Parle moi du travail Alastor.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour infiltrer un réseau de loup garous.

-Quel genre ?

-Un trafic d'armes à feu moldues.

-Non quel genre les loup garous ? Des citadins probablement si tu me parles de trafic, je m'intègre mieux aux communautés campagnardes. Eux vivent de chasse, de pêche et de petits vols, alors que ceux des villes sont soit à la rue soit criminels, la philosophie n'est pas la même. Vous restez manger ?

Il regarda le ciel pour déterminer la position du soleil. Le soir commençait à tomber.

-Ne le prends pas mal Lupin, mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur à grignoter tes carottes. Enfile une robe on t'emmène au resto.

OoO

Un resto pour Maugrey était une salle miteuse de l'allée des embrumes, fréquentée par des hommes aux formes étranges et tous fumeur de pipe. Tonks se demandait si le mec au bingoblet venait lui aussi se reposer ici entre deux arnaques.

-Je n'ai pas d'argent, dit Lupin.

-Le bureau des aurors t'invitent.

-Je vais vraiment être embauché pour cette mission ? Officiellement ?

-Non. Et je ne vais pas pouvoir te payer dans l'immédiat, tu vas devoir faire les choses dans ton coin avant que je ne leur flanque dans le nez tes résultats et qu'ils te donne ce qui t'es du.

-Mais il ne sera pas couvert alors, dit Tonks déconcertée. S'il se fait prendre c'est directement Azkaban.

-Oui.

Ils passèrent leur commande et Fol Oeil sortit sa flasque.

-Je peux demander qu'on t'interroge au veritaserum et je témoignerai de ta bonne foi évidemment mais je préférerais éviter de prendre ce risque. Tu ne peux attendre aucun salut de la part de Scrimgeour.

-Ce n'est pas très attirant ce que tu me proposes Alastor. Tu as de la chance que je dessèche d'ennui dans ma forêt.

Et que Harry n'ait apparemment pas besoin de moi, pensa t-il tristement.

-Je vais le faire.

OoO

OoO

Hello, bon vu la date du dernier chapitre, il est évident que je vais à mon rythme mais j'ai pour principe de ne jamais abandonner mes histoires.


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks, après avoir cette fois raqué pour entrer, pénétra dans l'arrière salle du bar au tenancier financièrement exigeant et chercha des yeux l'homme au bingoblet.

-Vous passez vraiment vos journées ici ? Lui demanda t-elle en le repérant assez vite.

-Ah oui, vous savez j'ai besoin de pas grand-chose pour vivre...J'ai un peu d'argent de côté, le jeu c'est pour arrondir mes fins de mois. Je descends dans la rue aux heures passantes mais je préfère travailler sans pression. Une partie ?

Sans Maugrey ? Elle n'était pas folle.

-Un autre jour.

Elle se pencha vers lui.

-Écoutez j'ai réfléchis à ce que vous me disiez la fois dernière. Ces armes à feu, je me suis renseignée et j'ai découvert que ça me serait bien utile pour un de mes projets…

Il leva un sourcil septique.

-Vous savez jeune fille, moi la vie je respecte…

Et elle qui s'excitait à l'idée de tuer Maugrey...

-C'est juste pour faire peur, j'ai un copain qui veut faire un coup chez les moldus, je lui ai dit que je me renseignerais.

-Ah le vol, ça c'est permis ! Mais je ne les connais pas bien moi les garous qui traînent ici. De ce que j'en ai vu, il suffit de leur payer à boire et d'allonger la monnaie.

Il secoua la tête avant d'allumer sa pipe.

-Ce qui se passe dans cette salle ne sort pas d'ici. Du moment qu'ils la ferment et n'essaient pas de s'intégrer dans la société, le ministère leur fichent la paix. Ils devraient faire gaffe quand même, ça fait plusieurs de leurs armes qu'on retrouve chez des sorciers. Ils deviennent un peu trop gourmands à mon humble avis.

Elle se recula sur sa chaise et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

-Il y en a ce soir ?

L'homme regarda à son tour et lui pointa un individu solitaire, qui regardait se dérouler la partie de poker à la table d'à côté.

-Connais pas son nom, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que c'est un de la bande.

Elle lui paya un verre en remerciement et en demanda un autre pour sa nouvelle proie. Se demandant deux secondes si s'incruster à sa table était la bonne approche, elle y alla franchement et s'assit sur la chaise face à lui, bloquant sa vue sur la partie de poker.

Il grogna.

-Oui ma belle, je veux bien tirer un coup mais après que l'autre là-bas ait abattu son jeu.

Eurk.

-Je ne viens pas pour ça, on m'a dit que vous pourriez avoir quelque chose qui m'intéresse.

Il ne la regardait toujours pas.

-Ok, décale toi un peu sur ta gauche, s'il te plaît. Merci.

C'est qu'il commençait à l'énerver celui là ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important avec le poker ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Je cherche un pistolet.

-On fait profil bas avec ce genre de marchandise en ce moment.

-Ça ne vous retombera pas dessus, c'est pour utiliser en milieu moldu.

Il daigna enfin poser ses yeux sur elle.

-Et j'ai quelle assurance ?

-Aucune, j'ai autre chose à faire que de trouver comment vous prouvez ça. Si vous ne voulez pas, j'irai me fournir directement chez les moldus et ça ne changera rien à l'affaire.

Il soupira de contrariété et sortit un pistolet de son sac. Tonks le regarda étonné.

-Vous n'avez pas peur d'être arrêté avec ça sur vous ?

-Les aurores par ici tu sais, ça vient que si ça doit. Tu n'as pas précisé le modèle. Un comme ça, ça t'irait ?

-Euh oui...du moment que ça intimide.

-C'est cent dix gallions.

Mmmph.

-Je vais chercher l'argent, je reviens.

-Je ne vais nul part.

OoO

Flingue en main, elle se demandait si tout ça avait bien valu le coup. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait eu un très bon aperçu du milieu mafieux loup-garou.

-C'est probablement plus une activité annexe, dit Lupin.

Ils s'étaient tout deux réfugiés à Pré-au-lard, à la Tête Du Sanglier.

-Dans mes souvenirs, ils faisaient surtout circuler de la drogue. Moldue et sorcière.

-Dans vos souvenirs ?

-J'ai habité dans le coin à une époque. Je traînais pas mal dans les rues pour passer le temps. Et tutoies moi…

-Tu ne veux pas un verre Lupin ?

-Tu ne veux pas un verre Remus.

-Non je préfère en rester aux noms...Ou je dis Remus et tu dis Tonks.

-Ça ne va pas le faire Nymphadora.

-Je ne t'aime déjà pas toi.

Il afficha un sourire narquois.

-Je n'ai toujours pas d'argent alors pas de verre.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je te le paye.

-Hors de question. Après le repas, j'ai déjà mon compte de charité pour le mois.

La personne au comptoir lui servit un verre d'eau. Et un bonbon au citron.

-Si tu pouvais manger tout mon stock, grommela l'homme dans sa barbe.

Remus rit franchement.

-Comment tu vas t'y prendre alors ? Tonks relança le sujet.

-Je vais faire la manche.

-Et tu ne veux pas que je te paye un verre ? Quel hypocrite !

-Je suis obligé de passer par là, c'est chez les loups garous les plus pauvres qu'ils recrutent. Je cracherai un peu de haine sur le système, j'essaierai de me démarquer...On verra bien. Et je ne te laisse pas payer ce verre parce que tu es encore une enfant en bas âge et que les enfants en bas âge ne paient pas les consommations.

Elle plissa des yeux.

-Tu crois que j'ai quoi au juste ? Dix ans ?

-Plutôt vingt. Vingt c'est très jeune, on a souvent encore rien vu de la vie.

Il prit un air pensif.

-Vingt et un par contre…

Elle lui piqua son bonbon au citron. Le barman le remplaça dans la seconde.

-J'en ai dix-neuf.

-Vraiment ? Ça doit être l'effet Fol Œil, je te trouve déjà bien à l'aise dans ton métier alors que tu n'en es encore qu'à l'entraînement.

Elle rougit au compliment et faillit s'étouffer de gêne avec son bonbon.

OoO

Le local du club de l'Alouette était calé entre une pâtisserie et une parfumerie sorcière dans une rue parallèle au chemin de traverse. Restait à savoir si c'étaient les magasins qui étaient attirés par le club des femmes riches ou les femmes riches qui s'étaient installées là par gourmandise et snobisme.

Au vu de la montagne de gâteaux qu'ils trouvèrent entreposés sur des chariots dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment, Tonks penchait pour la seconde option.

-Aucun homme n'est toléré ici, s'éleva une voix féminine du haut de l'escalier centrale.

Fol Œil posa son œil normal sur la femme qui venait de faire son apparition, alors que le magique s'agitait en tout sens pour établir un plan mentale du bâtiment.

-C'est les aurors ! Aboya t-il.

Narcissa Malefoy plissa des yeux.

-C'est pour le meurtre des Rowles ? Podarge ne venait presque plus au club ces derniers temps, allez vous en.

-Ce n'est certainement pas à vous d'en décider, grommela Alastor.

Les Malefoy lui tapaient sur les nerfs. À Tonks aussi. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rester seule à seule avec sa tante, même si celle-ci ne l'avait pas reconnu.

-Je vous envoie toutes les présentes au rez de chaussée, vous ne monterez pas.

-Faites.

Tonks cacha sa surprise à sa soudaine demi capitulation. Certes Fol Œil pouvait voir entre les murs et n'avait pas besoin de monter mais...céder ? Céder quoi ! À la demande de quelqu'un !

-Je préfère éviter qu'elle nous ramène son avocat de mari dans la partie, dit-il une fois Narcissa disparue.

-Tu t'es écrasé.

-La ferme !

-Bien.

Ils installèrent un petit coin interrogatoire et les elfes leur servirent une flopée de choux à la crème.

La première à s'avancer vers eux était une petite femme à la peau noire et aux yeux à vous transpercer l'âme de part en part. Tonks agita sa baguette pour créer une bulle de silence autour d'eux et Maugrey prit la parole.

-Nom, prénom, profession.

-Nel Shacklebolt, personne n'exerce de profession dans ce club.

Tonks lui proposa un choux à la crème, c'était probablement la mère de Kingsley après tout. Elle entendit la voix de sa mère ronronner dans un coin de sa tête. Non cette femme ne deviendrait pas sa belle maman, c'était par pure politesse !

-C'est une condition pour y entrer ? Demanda t-elle pour faire taire ses voix intérieures.

-C'est plutôt la conséquence d'un bon mariage. Vous ne vous êtes pas présentés, aboya t-elle soudainement.

Fol Oeil la regarda intéressé.

-Alastor Maugrey.

-Apprentie aurore Tonks.

Personne ne lui ferait dire son prénom. Il y avait assez de sa mère pour venir l'agacer avec ça. Plus Remus maintenant. Prrrt.

-Mon fils m'a parlé de vous, dit-elle en se tournant vers Tonks. Vous êtes la fille d'Andromeda Black.

-D'Andromeda Tonks.

La femme fronça les sourcils.

-Née Black.

-Emploi du temps de lundi dernier ? coupa Maugrey. À trois heures trente-cinq du matin exactement.

Les autopsies dans le monde sorcier avait l'avantage d'être très précise.

-Je dormais.

-Un témoin ?

-Non.

Tonks sentait qu'ils n'allaient pas avoir beaucoup d'alibis pour cette nuit là.

-Connaissiez vous les deux victimes ?

-Je connaissais Podarge évidemment, elle était très investie dans le club. Cetus, son mari, je l'ai vu à l'occasion de dîners mondains. Il était dur de ne pas le remarquer, il y finissait systématiquement ivre.

-Vous aviez de bonne relations avec eux?

-Podarge était une femme qui n'avait pas eu de chance dans sa vie. Son mari était violent, son fils un crétin, sa propre sœur en avait après son argent même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué devant nous…

-Violent comment ? Interrompit Fol Oeil.

-Il était d'une susceptibilité extrême d'après elle. Le paroxisme a été atteint pour une histoire de mouche…

Décidément.

-Pourquoi dites vous que sa sœur n'en avait que pour son argent ? Demanda Tonks.

-Podarge venait moins au club ces temps ci, on suspectait sa sœur Ocypète de l'y éloigner par jalousie. Je connais cette femme, nous somme cousine par alliance...Je n'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un aussi perclus d'ambition qu'elle. Elle est née Avery mais n'était pas l'aînée et était moche comme un poux par dessus le marché. Elle a eu extrêmement de mal à se marier...Après ça elle est venue envahir sa sœur, lui extorquant de l'argent, demandant des faveurs pour elle et ses filles…

Pff. Tonks essayait de ne pas décrocher. Ce milieu snob, rempli d'envieux, de commères et de fou furieux lui donnait envie d'aller s'en jeter une à un concert des bizarr'sister's, entouré de gens simples et colorés. Après Mme Shackelbolt, ils passèrent aux autres membres présentes, toutes portant un des noms de la soit disant liste sacrée des vingt-huit, mais aucune ne leur apprit quoi que ce soit. Ils finirent par l'actuelle présidente du club, Narcissa Malefoy. Tonks cacha son badge dans sa poche pendant tout l'interrogatoire, qui lui aussi n'apporta rien de nouveau à part la confirmation que Cetus n'était pas le plus apprécié des racés du coin.

-Mon mari ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup, il était dur en affaire et beaucoup trop secret à son goût.

En d'autre mots, il était difficile à faire chanter. Quelques minutes après en avoir fini, Tonks regarda sa montre en gigotant sur place, pressée de partir.

-Il en manque une, grogna Maugrey, son œil magique bloqué en haut de son orbite. Shacklebolt !

Tonks regarda autour d'elle, s'apprêtant à voir surgir Kingsley d'un pan de mur. Mais c'est la minuscule dame mère de son ami, qui s'approcha d'eux.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu t'adresses aux dames Fol Oeil, ne t'étonne pas d'être resté célibataire.

Mais la femme avait un étrange sourire appréciateur. Entre gens qui aboient, on se comprend.

-Il manque quelqu'un.

-La doyenne Mme Slughorn, fondatrice de ce club. Elle a des difficultés à se déplacer.

-Allez me la chercher je vous prie.

-Non. Elle a cent vingt huit ans. Elle a droit à la paix.

Et ils commencèrent à marchander à coup de répliques bien senties tels les bulldogs adultes qu'ils étaient. Tonks s'étira. Elle remarqua que les autres femmes étaient reparties à l'étage. Une occasion en or.

Elle s'éclipsa et se changea en Mme Shacklebolt, transfigurant ses vêtements au passage, puis monta les escaliers. À l'étage, elle se fit assaillir par Narcissa Malefoy.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

-Parler avec notre doyenne, je lui ai dit que c'était hors de question évidemment. Je vais lui demander moi même et lui porter les réponses.

Les autres femmes la regardèrent les yeux ronds, visiblement sidérées à l'idée qu'on aille de soit même aller titiller la doyenne.

-C'était ça ou lui qui monte, insista Tonks. Cet homme est d'un persistant !

-À vos risques, dit Narcissa. Je sais que vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir mais avant de partir, je vous prierai de déposer un bout de parchemin avec une suggestion quand au nouveau membre qui pourrait remplacer Podarge.

Ah. Tiens une idée lui venait en tête. Une femme qui avait fait un beau mariage, comme les membres d'ici l'aimait. Mouahahahahaha.

Elle s'approcha du coin où s'était repliée la doyenne. La femme était tellement ridée et rétractée sur elle même que Tonks n'était pas sûre d'identifier correctement les éléments de son visage. Cette bosse là était-elle le nez ? Une oreille ? Il aurait fallu déplier la peau pour mieux voir…

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de son prénom.

-Doyenne ?

-Oooooooooooooooh, dit-elle lentement. Enfin une de vous pour venir me parler. Les bonnes manières reviennent à la mode.

Elle se redressa dans son fauteuil et allongea le cou, telle une tortue sortant de sa carapace. Son regard se mit à briller.

-Il y a eut un meurtre doyenne. Podarge est morte.

-Pas une grande perte.

Tonks lui trouvait l'esprit vif pour son grand âge.

-Vous la connaissiez bien ?

-Comme tout le monde ici, je les écoute mais seule les elfes osent m'adresser la parole. J'entends ce qu'elles se disent entre elles, ce qu'elles racontent sur leurs maris. Mais Podarge, c'était rare qu'elle parle...

Tonks commença à s'affoler sur le fait que la doyenne différenciait maintenant sa fausse identité du reste du groupe.

-J'ai cent vingt-huit ans jeune fille, je ne suis pas bernée si facilement que ça. Vous avez peut être l'apparence et la voix de Nel mais il vous manque le ton. Mais parlez, n'hésitez pas...C'est que comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de discuter…

-Euh…

Elle se refit la liste des classiques, un peu perdue. Même sa propre mère se faisait avoir par son morphing !

-Votre alibi ?

-Pour quand? demanda patiemment la vieille femme.

-Dimanche dernier. Trois heures trente cinq du matin.

-Je prenais un verre d'eau chez moi, c'est à dire dans cette maison à l'étage du dessus. Je dors mal ces derniers temps mais je me souviens de tout vous savez? Je suis très intelligente.

Elle attrapa un gâteau. Il ne cessait d'apparaître des pâtisseries sur les tables de ce bâtiment, ça en devenait déconcertant.

-Sans témoin, rajouta t-elle.

-Vous l'aimiez bien Podarge ?

-Oui et non. Elle avait un caractère exécrable mais on ne pouvait nier qu'elle était intéressante. Suffisamment intelligente pour savoir se taire quand il fallait, elle était difficile à cerner.

-Des tensions quelque part ?

-Oh elle se détestent toutes entre elles, c'est pour ça que j'ai fondé ce club il y a presque cent ans.

Elle se pencha vers Tonks.

-Pour me divertir. Même jeune, ma place ici a toujours été dans l'ombre, sur cette chaise.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Les membres étaient trop intimidées par elle pour aller chercher querelle. Peut-être y avait-il quelques échanges difficiles avec Narcissa, entre présidente et trésorière, mais rien de sérieux.

-Et son mari ?

-La dernière fois que j'ai croisé Cetus, c'était à un dîner de famille. Sa mère était la seconde cousine de mon mari vous voyez. C'était un colérique et un emporté. Il n'avait que sept ans bien sûr à l'époque, donc je ne suis pas convaincue que ça vous aide.

Tonks commençait à regarder fréquemment la porte, effrayée que la vraie Mme Shacklebolt ne se ramène et elle estima qu'elle avait eu le temps de demander le nécessaire. Elle salua la doyenne et prit ses cliques et ses claques.

-Votre bout de parchemin Nel ! Lui rappela sa tante à l'autre bout de la salle.

Elle attrapa de quoi écrire et proposa le nom de Molly Weasley.

OoO

Après avoir chopé Fol Oeil sur le chemin du retour, elle sortit du bâtiment et expira un bon coup.

-Aaaaaaaah, plus jamais je ne retourne là dedans.

-Peut-être, on verra. Figure toi que j'ai réussi à passer un marché avec cette exquise dame…

-C'est la mère de Kingsley dont tu parles suavement ?

-Si besoin tu la remplaceras au club, ça te validera un de tes modules d'entraînement.

Pitié non.

OoO

OoO

Prochain chap chez les loups garous (j'aime bien annoncer des trucs dont je ne suis pas sûre, je vous préviens).

Six mois ne se sont pas écoulés et ce chapitre est sorti.

Applaudissez la performance. Applaudit Destrange OO. Applaudiiiiiiiiit. (oui j'ai des soucis)


	4. Chapter 4

Deux jours qu'il faisait la manche et pour l'instant rien. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait espéré se faire aborder aussi rapidement mais dormir dans la rue, il y avait plus agréable, en particulier au mois de décembre.

Le point positif c'était qu'il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'intégrer au reste des sdf de l'allée des embrumes. Il n'y avait en réalité que deux loups garous. Pour les autres, on avait un vampire, deux harpies, un cracmol, un sorcier et un elfe de maison qui avait été récemment remercié de ses activités et qui semblait souffrir d'un alcoolisme assez sérieux.

Il s'était ajouté au sorcier et à un des autres loups garous pour faciliter la vie commune par la magie. Il était de loin celui qui avait les meilleurs capacités du groupe.

-Il y avait une communauté des nôtres ici il y a quelques années, dit Remus le deuxième soir. Je m'attendais à les revoir.

Un des loup garous, celui qui ne pouvait pas faire de magie parce que personne ne s'était jamais fatigué à lui apprendre, secoua la tête tristement.

-Il y a une fabrique sorcière près de Liverpool pas trop dérangée par le fait de nous employer, la moitié de la communauté dont tu parles à déménagé là bas il y a une demi-douzaine d'années. Les autres sont tombés dans le trafic. Ils larbinent pour d'anciens lieutenant de Greyback et s'entretuent pour de l'argent facile. Je suis le seul rescapé de cette époque...Tu traînais dans le coin non ? Ta tête me dit quelque chose.

-J'avais un appartement pas loin.

-Et tu t'es fait mordre ?

-Oui.

Remus avait hésité, mais cette version l'arrangeait. Il n'était pas très chaud pour avouer à des gens qui n'avaient pas eu sa chance qu'il avait bénéficié des largesses de Dumbledore pour entrer à Poudlard.

-J'ai été rejoint par Al, l'homme donna un coup d'épaule affectueux à son voisin qui lui grogna dessus en réponse. Mordu l'année dernière, sa femme l'a mis dehors...Parcours classique…

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas suivi les autres à l'usine ? Demanda Remus.

S'il avait été au courant, il aurait probablement sauté sur l'opportunité.

-C'est ce que j'ai fait au début. Et y a eu quatre morts rien que le premier mois, j'ai décidé que c'était plus sûr ici.

Il éclata d'un rire sinistre. C'était pourtant pas drôle.

-Fabrique de potions destinées au ménage. Aucune sécurité, je peux te dire que les explosions y sont nombreuses. Payé une misère mais quand même assez pour faire rester les autres. Ici au moins on est tranquille, même si ça ne sert plus à rien d'aller quémander dans la rue, personne nous donne de toutes façons.

Ça, Remus avait pu le constater. Les gens le regardaient étrangement lui et sa tasse, comme si mendier leur était devenu un concept étranger.

-On a voulu se construire des baraquements de fortune mais une officielle du ministère est passée devant et le lendemain, on avait l'unité de capture qui nous brûlait tout.

-Quelle vie de merde, dit Remus en ravivant le feu d'un coup de baguette.

-Dis donc, soit un peu plus respectueux le jeune ! Moi je l'aime ma vie !

Remus sourit. Il se demandait si cet homme disait ça parce qu'il s'agissait de la seule vie qu'il avait connu ou si dans tout ce tas de désastres humains, il était capable d'y décerner du beau.

Il lui avait dit avoir quarante-cinq ans mais il en faisait soixante. Son visage était usé par les nuits de pleines lunes et ses conditions de vie éprouvantes. À côté de lui, il y avait des piles de vieux livres entassés dans un carton.

-C'est important pour toi les livres ?

-C'est bien la seule occupation ici...Artériole, il montra le vampire qui restait avec le groupe de Harpie à quelques mètre d'eux, il a un copain qui lui ramène les mots croisés.

-Pourquoi est-il là au fait ? C'est rare de voir un vampire seul...ils ont des syndicats, ils s'emploient entre eux…

-Il est banni. Opposant politique.

-Oh.

Il y eut un long silence. Remus se dit qu'il était mal barré. Deux jours déjà et il n'avait encore rien dit contre le système ou fait quelque chose d'extrêmement immature qui aurait pu indiquer que dealer de la drogue et vendre des armes lui paraissaient un plan d'avenir intéressant.

-Je peux te parler seul à seul ? Se décida t-il soudainement.

Ils s'isolèrent dans un coin du petit terrain vague où ils étaient.

-Je ne te connais pas mais je vais placer une énorme confiance en toi.

Il était prêt à prendre le risque, tant qu'il était le seul à mettre sa vie en jeu.

-J'ai besoin de rentrer dans le trafic.

L'homme le regarda mi dégoûté, mi désespéré. Il lui serra fort le bras.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Ne gâche pas ta vie là dedans ! Ils finissent junkies ou morts là bas !

-C'est pour espionner.

Son expression se mua en surprise.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour les arrêter.

Parce qu'il était un justicier. Comme Zorro à la télé quand il était petit. Le seul programme que son père regardait avec lui parce que le concept du cheval et de l'épée, ça marchait encore sur les sorciers.

Pour la justice ou parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il ne savait pas dire non. Au choix.

-Tu es fou ? Tu vas te faire manger !

Il se demanda s'il fallait le prendre au sens littéral. Il grimaça.

-Écoute je vais le faire quoi qu'il arrive, mais je ne cracherais vraiment pas sur une aide extérieur. Je pensais qu'ils venaient recruter ici mais comme tout le monde est parti je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment faire.

-J'ai encore beaucoup de connaissances là haut, dit l'homme sombrement. Il suffit que je te présente comme un petit casse couilles qui dérange ma tranquillité et ils te verront d'un bon œil...mais vraiment je n'ai pas envie. Et ce n'est pas qu'une question de danger…

Le vieux loup garou frotta sa barbe mais ne dit rien de plus.

-Tu as peur de quoi ? Insista Remus. Je saurais me débrouiller, j'ai vécu pire.

-Tu es vraiment un loup garou ? Tu ne nous as pas menti en venant ici ?

Il traça les cicatrices sur le visage de Remus.

-Non.

-Alors j'ai peur que tu t'y plaises. Parce que les gars du trafic, ils sont contents. Ils vivent dans le confort et mangent à leur faim. Mais moi je pense qu'ils se trompent, ils ne font qu'accepter leur isolement. La situation des loups garous dans ce pays n'évoluera jamais dans ces conditions.

Que cet homme soit condamné à la rue avec une intelligence et une âme comme les siennes brisait son cœur.

-Je peux te jurer solennellement que je ne me ferai pas embarquer dans une vie de plaisirs faciles.

Puis d'un coup, il éclata de rire. C'était une peur justifiée mais c'était aussi très mal le connaître.

-D'ailleurs je partagerai l'argent avec ici, si ça peut aider. Peu importe.

L'homme haussa les épaules, résigné.

-Je vais t'introduire.

OoO

Quand Maugrey poussa la porte de chez lui, un patronus en forme de loup l'attendait. La voix de Lupin en sortit.

-Alastor, j'ai probablement trouvé un moyen d'entrer dans le réseau. Juste pour te prévenir.

Le patronus se dissipa et Fol Oeil grogna.

-Juste pour me prévenir...J'attends un rapport tous les jours Lupin, s'indigna t-il dans le vide. Non mais je rêve…

Il ouvrit le placard d'alcool avant de le refermer aussitôt. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Il attrapa son manteau et repartit.

OoO

-Fol Oeil il est minuit, bailla Tonks. L'heure à laquelle je vais me coucher, pas celle où je retourne au boulot.

-C'est pour l'enquête, ça sera inclus dans le nombre d'heures travaillées. Et puis on ne discute pas ! Qui m'a fichu une feignasse pareille ?

Feignasse ? Elle savait qu'il la provoquait intentionnellement mais ça marchait quand même du tonnerre. Elle se redressa et essaya de reprendre une démarche dynamique.

-Où on va ?

-Parler à un ami. Ça fait bien trop longtemps que je n'ai pas consulté son catalogue.

-Son catalogue de quoi ?

-D'objets constamment vigilants.

-J'aurai du m'en douter.

Ils rentrèrent dans l'allée des embrumes. Encore. Et dire qu'avant les aurors elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce quartier. Maintenant elle hésitait à y regarder l'immobilier. Fol Oeil s'engagea dans une ruelle et ouvrit une porte que Tonks n'avait même pas repéré.

-Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup de clients dans un endroit pareil.

-C'est pour que seuls ceux qui sont vraiment intéressés puissent trouver.

Un bruit de molosse enragé vint les accueillir. Il fonça sur eux et Tonks vu le moment dans l'œil du chien où celui ci reconnut le visiteur, cette lueur de peur et de respect dont elle avait déjà été témoin chez de nombreux humains et qui poussa le chien à se stopper dans son élan meurtrier pour s'asseoir devant la jambe de bois de l'aurore, la queue remuante d'admiration.

-Impressionnant, commenta Tonks.

-Alastor ! Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année arriva vers eux les bras tendus. Visite amicale ou tu viens me prendre quelque chose ?

-J'ai besoin d'un renseignement.

L'homme fit la moue. Il était maigre et avait de longs cheveux gris. En fait il ressemblait étrangement à Maugrey, sans la jambe de bois et l'œil fou.

-Dis, c'est pas ton frère ? Souffla Tonks.

-Non.

-Qu'est-ce que dis la jeune ? Demanda le commerçant.

-Des bêtises. Tu ne nous inviterais pas à boire un verre ? J'aimerais voir ton catalogue en passant.

Il les mena dans l'arrière salle, qui était en fait ses appartements, et leur servit un verre d'un liquide jaune fluo.

-C'est quoi ? Demanda Tonks sans oser s'approcher.

-Vigilante hein ? Tu l'as bien éduqué Alastor.

Éduqué. Encore un qui la prenait pour une enfant.

-C'est de l'alcool de riz mélangé à un de mes ingrédients secrets, mais néanmoins comestible. C'est ce qui lui donne cette couleur si reconnaissable.

Tonks sirota sa boisson en regardant tout autour d'elle. Des glaces à l'ennemie, un scrutoscope géant et d'autres engins dont les sifflotements et mouvements permanents lui rappelaient fortement le bureau de Maugrey.

Peut être que si les deux hommes se ressemblaient autant, c'était parce qu'ils étaient modelés par leur parano commune.

-Est-ce que tu aurais eu vent d'un appareil d'espionnage imitant une mouche ? Fol Œil demanda sans tergiverser.

L'homme plissa des yeux, le regard lointain.

-Pas comme ça. Il y a un hollandais spécialiste des sortilèges de transferts qui a fait une expérience où il prenait la place d'un chat. Il n'avait pas seulement la possibilité de voir avec ses yeux mais il avait aussi le contrôle sur une partie des facultés motrices de l'animal. Ce n'était pas très au point à l'époque et on n'entend plus guère parler de cette recherche dans les revues spécialisées. Il faut dire que les possibilités sont immenses et que les gouvernements doivent contrôler les publications, c'est comme posséder à distance.

-Quel était le problème ? Demanda Tonks. Les limites de l'expérience ?

-Le lien avec la cible était faible. Le chat a repoussé facilement Beijnen, c'est le savant, de ses pensées. L'homme en est aussi ressortit complètement épuisé.

-Il existe de nombreux moyens de posséder des personnes à distance, dit Maugrey, mais ils relèvent tous de la magie noire.

Son ami confirma de la tête.

-Ils demandent systématiquement un sacrifice. Il semble que creuser trop loin dans les sortilèges de transfert ne déroge pas à la règle. On va probablement en rester au bon vieil impérium au final.

Ils méditèrent là dessus.

-Tu vas me dire pourquoi on parle de ça Alastor ?

-Tu connaissais Cetus Rowle ?

-Le mort violent de la semaine dernière ? C'était un de mes clients. Probablement un des plus étranges. Il ne venait que ivre parce que dans ces moments là, il était convaincu qu'un complot international se tramait contre lui. Il venait et il criait " les allemands veulent ma peau " et à chaque nouvelle visite, ça changeait de nationalité... "les mexicains, ces fils de salauds " ou " le Belize, ah on n'y pense pas au Belize et après vous finissez le ventre ouvert et les entrailles qui sortent ", c'était assez amusant à entendre. En plus son penchant pour l'alcool m'a rapporté beaucoup d'argent.

-Il avait un contentieux avec les mouches.

L'homme rit.

-Moi aussi Alastor, j'aimerai te dire que des mouches espionnes le suivaient. Mais Rowle avait déjà un pied à l'asile, il avait peut être vraiment un problème avec les mouches, allez savoir.

Il perdit le sourire et se resservit un verre.

-L'autre possibilité, c'est qu'il connaissait l'article de Beijnen et qu'il y ait cru. Parce qu'il ne venait peut être que dans un état second mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il était un curieux de ce domaine de recherche. Il en connaissait un rayon sur les objets dans le magasin.

-Et puis il a finit par se faire tuer, remarqua Tonks, c'est que sa paranoïa était justifiée.

-C'est toujours justifié de se méfier jeune fille, dit l'homme. Alastor j'espère qu'elle a ce qu'il faut pour se défendre !

Elle leva les yeux au plafond d'exaspération.

-Son principal problème c'est elle même, répondit son mentor. Tu savais Ruppert, qu'il était possible de se fouler le pouce en enfilant une chaussure ? C'est elle qui me l'a apprit.

-On part, coupa Tonks.

OoO

OoO

Woah cette histoire s'écrit toute seule. Bon je tiendrais par le rythme rapport à la rentrée la semaine pro, mais je laisserai pas des gouffres de temps comme après le 1er chap. Une enquête policière, c'est pas fait pour être dedans qu'à moitié.

Big up à Cache Cœur, qui s'est vraiment foulée le pouce en enfilant une chaussure.


	5. Chapter 5

-Donc, tu serais intéressé pour rentrer dans notre clan ? Lui demanda un homme baraqué, une arme à feu reposant sur son épaule.

C'était sensé l'intimider ? Parce que théoriquement, n'importe quel clampin munit d'une baguette pouvait aussi vous tuer en deux mots. D'ailleurs, Remus avait la sienne dans sa poche, ils étaient à armes égales.

-J'ai besoin d'argent.

-C'est une bonne motivation.

Et sans prévenir, il sortit un pistolet de sa manche et lui colla une balle dans la cheville. Remus ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ce fut seulement une fois par terre qu'il fut assailli par la douleur.

-Tu pues le sorcier. Si tu en es un, tu pourras te soigner sans problème.

Facile à dire. La douleur raisonnait dans tout son corps et il avait déjà des difficultés à réfléchir. La balle s'était logée dans l'os et il la retira en serrant les dents d'un coup de baguette. Il n'y avait pas trop de sang mais il lui faudrait une potion. Ce fut la première fois de sa vie qu'il remercia ses transformations, au moins avait-il appris à gérer la douleur. Il guérit la plaie comme il le put.

-C'est tout ?

Le loup garou avait l'air déçu.

-Tu ne peux toujours pas marcher ! Continua t-il à s'indigner.

-J'ai besoin d'une potion !

Un autre homme arriva derrière eux et il reconnut ses traits. Sköll était un lieutenant de Greyback au temps de la guerre. Il avait vieilli et prit du poids mais son petit regard supérieur était toujours aussi agaçant.

-On se connaît ?

Remus fut quand même un peu surpris. Pendant son temps d'espionnage chez les loups garous, il avait tellement réussi à s'effacer qu'il avait été préposé aux taches ménagères pendant des mois sans que personne ne trouva ça curieux. Ça lui avait permis d'aller partout sans qu'on lui demande de tuer.

Il avait acquis aussi un nouveau respect pour les elfes de maison en passant.

-Non, pas le souvenir.

La version qu'avait donné Claudius était qu'il s'était fait mordre il y avait seulement huit ans de cela. C'était dommage, son séjour dans les camps aurait pu lui servir. Sköll ne chercha pas plus loin.

-On ne va pas te le cacher, quelqu'un comme toi nous serait bien utile. On a plusieurs blessés à la maison en ce moment. Va te soigner et revient ici ce soir vers 23h. Le homard viendra te chercher.

Le homard ? Le colosse à la gâchette facile lui sourit méchamment. C'était quoi ce nom de guerre ?

Remus se traîna vers le mur le plus proche pour s'aider à se relever. La douleur lui donnait la nausée mais plus il attendait plus ça allait être dur. Il transplana.

OoO

Merde Maugrey et sa parano. Il atterrit à au moins cent mètres de la porte d'entrée de l'auror, à cause des barrières magiques. Après être tombé en partie sur son mauvais pied, il poussa un cri de douleur.

Même pas encore commencé sa mission qu'il était déjà misérable. Il devait avoir l'air fin.

Il métamorphosa deux branches en béquilles et clopina jusqu'à la maison.

-Fol Oeil, dis moi que t'es là !

Personne ne lui répondit. Il jura et béquilla deux mètres en arrière.

-Bombarda !

La porte explosa. Il était poli d'ordinaire, il était plus doux dans sa technique pour rentrer par effraction. Mais il n'avait pas la vie devant lui, le poussos mettait des heures à faire effet et il était sûr que si quelqu'un en avait chez lui, c'était bien Maugrey. Une fois à l'intérieur, il commença à fouiller les étagères sous les cris stridents des alarmes qui s'étaient déclenchées.

-Stupefix !

Remus évita le jet de lumière de peu, se retrouvant une nouvelle fois au sol.

-Stop Alastor. C'est moi !

C'était Tonks qui lui avait lancé le sort, mais il se doutait que Fol Œil n'était pas loin derrière.

-Prouve le nous ! Surgit une voix grave.

-Tu as une cicatrice sur la joue parce qu'un sortilège de découpe à transpercé le papier sur lequel Sirius s'amusait à faire une farandole pendant un meeting de l'ordre.

Tonks éclata de rire.

-Tu aurais pu choisir un de mes moments de gloire, grogna l'auror.

-Mais tout le monde les connaît, grimaça Remus.

-Pourquoi tu as explosé ma porte ?

-Pour tester ta sécurité.

-Mmmh…

Remus posa sa tête sur le fauteuil se trouvant derrière lui.

-Dis moi que tu as du poussos Alastor, on m'a tiré une balle dans la cheville.

Maugrey ne cilla même pas.

-Je vais te chercher ça.

Tonks s'agenouilla près de lui, curieuse.

-Ça fait mal comment ?

-Comme un os partiellement éclaté.

-Ouch.

-Voilà.

Il avait une migraine épouvantable. Tonks l'aida à s'installer sur la banquette, il prit le verre de poussos qu'on lui tendit et ferma les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? finit par demander Maugrey.

-Apparemment ils aimeraient m'engager comme soigneur...Ils ont euh...testé mes capacités...J'ai rendez vous ce soir à onze heure pour plus de précisions.

-Comment cette balle a finit là où elle est ?

-Je viens de te le dire...

Il se prit un coup de gazette du sorcier sur la tête.

-Fait plus attention la prochaine fois !

Tonks sortit les dossiers de l'affaire et s'assit par terre. Au soulagement de Remus, elle changea de sujet.

-Le testament de Cétus n'a rien donné d'extraordinaire, soupira t-elle. Il donne tout à son fils en dehors de quelques bribes aux autres familles, qui lui étaient plus ou moins lié. Podarge partage entre son fils, sa sœur et ses nièces. Je trouve que tout le monde est plutôt bien servi.

-Ce n'est jamais assez pour certains, dit Maugrey. La sœur espérait peut être plus et le rejeton tout.

-Thorfinn le rejeton ? Demanda Remus qui s'était définitivement allongé sur le canapé.

-Oui.

-Me souviens de son nom. Dumbledore avait une liste de ses élèves susceptibles de tomber dans les mains de Voldemort. Mais la guerre s'est finie avant qu'il ne sorte de l'école.

-Ce n'est pas une lumière, confirma Alastor qui était celui qui s'était occupé de l'interrogatoire. Mais il faisait une garde de nuit au département des transports au moment du meurtre. Il préparait des porteloins pour une série de départs diplomatiques. On a un témoin qui travaillait avec lui et sa signature magique partout.

-Et tout ça ne nous avance pas, soupira Tonks. Pour des gens riches, leurs morts semblent ne pas remuer grand-chose.

-Éliminer des possibilités, c'est déjà ça de pris, la consola Remus.

-Je les ai trouvé bien tendus nos petits des vingt-huit sacrés, reprit Maugrey. Pendant la lecture des testaments, c'était la première fois que j'en voyais certains accepter de l'argent sans parader devant les autres. Tonks !

-Non.

-Tu vas prendre la place de Shacklebolt.

-Pfff.

-Kingsley Shacklebolt ? Interrogea Remus.

-Sa mère, grogna Tonks.

-Va demander conseil à la tienne de mère d'ailleurs, Fol Œil la fixa de ses deux yeux, elle connaît le milieu. Tu manques d'un certain...maintient.

-Je ne suis pas si maladroite !

-J'ai dit maintient, pas équilibre.

-Ce que Fol œil veut dire, c'est qu'il te manque le balai dans le cul, précisa gentiment Remus. L'éducation sang pure vous redresse la colonne vertébrale tout petit...Quand j'ai rencontré Sirius, il avait la démarche dédaigneuse.

Ses yeux devinrent tristes.

-Il a fallut qu'il se reçoive sur les fesses en tombant d'un arbre pour qu'il ressorte.

-Rassure moi, ce balai est bien une métaphore ?

-Mon ami James était convaincu qu'il existait bel et bien. Mais soyons logique, en retombant sur ses fesses ça aurait tout fait sauf l'expulser.

Fol œil fronça les sourcils et attrapa la bouteille de poussos, avant de lire la description des effets secondaires.

-Tu es stone Lupin, va dormir.

-Non. Tonks est trop distrayante. Elle est rose.

La concernée se pencha vers son mentor.

-Il vaut vraiment dix aurors ?

-Avec le temps, je l'ai peut être idéalisé…

-C'est beau le rose...

Ils s'éclipsèrent pour le laisser tranquille.

OoO

Un os tout neuf, Remus se retrouva à suivre " le homard " dans un coin paumé de la périphérie du Londres moldu. Ils passèrent les grillages qui encerclaient un terrain à deux doigts de revenir à la vie sauvage et s'avancèrent en direction de l'usine laissée à l'abandon qui devait leur servir de lieu de vie, ou tout du moins de quartier général.

-Je pensais que le trafic rapportait plus que ça, pensa Remus à voix haute.

-Tais toi.

Et attend de voir aurait-il du rajouter, parce que dès qu'ils ouvrirent les portes de l'usine, Remus se rendit compte qu'en effet, il avait parlé trop vite.

L'intérieur était proprement luxueux, au point qu'il devenait impossible de retrouver des traces de l'usage qui avait été fait de ce bâtiment à l'époque industrielle. De multiples tapis, tables et autres meubles clinquants étaient disposés anarchiquement sur la grande surface qui faisait office de partie commune et chaque objet dans la pièce semblait avoir été moulé à partir de lingots d'or.

-Vous recelez des antiquités ? s'étonna t-il.

-Non, ce sont les affaires du vieux. C'est lui qui décore.

Son ami crustacé garou ne prit pas la peine de lui faire faire le tour de la propriété et l'entraîna directement dans un dédale de couloir étroit avant de le pousser dans la salle qui, au vu des deux hommes inconscients attendant patiemment la mort, devait se trouver être l'infirmerie.

-Primevère a reçut une balle dans le bide et Whiskycoca on sait pas. On l'a trouvé comme ça un matin...Il vit mais il ne se réveille pas.

-Comment faites vous d'habitude pour guérir vos blessés ?

-Le vieux les soignait. Mais c'est devenu dangereux, avec l'âge sa magie part en couilles.

Remus s'avança vers le blessé par balle et posa la mallette de potions que Maugrey lui avait confié du geste assuré du faux médecin qui essayait de convaincre le monde qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Il grimaça en examinant l'abdomen de l'homme.

-Vous avez extrait la balle ?

-Oui, et certains ici ont des bases de magie. Mais on est obligé de le rafistoler presque toutes les heures, leur sortilèges ne tiennent pas et il se remet à pisser le sang.

Encore une fois, Remus remercia les malheurs de sa vie. Sans son expérience des combats lors de la première guerre, il aurait probablement été difficile pour lui de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais avec son passé sanglant, tant que les blessures restaient non magiques, il arriverait à se débrouiller avec quelques potions et deux ou trois sorts basiques.

Le homard prit une chaise en face de lui et il se mit au travail.

OoO

-Molly Weasley née Prewett, dit Narcissa les lèvres pincées.

Il était dans la politique du club d'examiner absolument toutes les suggestions des membres. Et plus Tonks regardait le visage de sa tante, plus elle avait des difficultés à ne pas éclater de rire. Malheureusement pour elle cependant, il n'était pas dans le caractère de Nel Shacklebolt de perdre contrôle de ses émotions et elle ne tenait pas à griller sa couverture aussi vite.

-Je ne sais pas qui a fait cette proposition, continua Narcissa en balayant d'un regard accusateur les femmes assemblées dans de confortables fauteuils disposés en cercle, mais qu'elle se dé...se fasse connaître et elle pourra peut être défendre son...point de vue.

Tonks ne leva pas la main. Encore une fois, même si elle brûlait de le faire, il était contre productif de se faire remarquer.

-Traîtres à leurs sangs ! cracha Mme Parkinson, une femme au visage cubique.

-Bien. Nous sommes donc tous d'accord pour Lilamayi Shafiq ?

Le cercle de fauteuil acquiesça et Nymphadora luttai pour garder ses yeux ouverts pendant que Narcissa ouvrait un autre sujet. Dans sa tête, elle se repassait en boucle les conseils de sa mère sur la bienséance. On lui tendit une nouvelle tasse de thé. Elle leva le petit doigt.

-Des nouvelles d'Eugenia ? demanda Mme Greengrass au groupe.

Eugenia ? C'était laquelle déjà celle là ? Mme Crabbe peut être…

-Elle est souffrante, intervint Mme Goyle d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Depuis une semaine…

Silence.

Tonks ne comprit pas d'où venait le malaise qui s'était soudainement installé dans l'assemblée. Devait-elle comprendre que Mme Crabbe était mourante ? Il y avait comme une légère surréaction s'il s'agissait d'une simple grippe.

Quel que soit le secret qui planait sur cette maladie, elle se retrouvait dans l'embarrassante situation de ne pas savoir si elle était censé être au courant. Dans pourtant sa très généreuse offre de céder sa place, Mme Shacklebolt semblait avoir omis de lui parler d'à peu près tout ce qui était important dans le club.

-La malédiction...continua Mme Goyle à voix basse.

Une malédiction donc. Youpi.

-Ne soyez pas absurde, coupa Narcissa sèchement. Eugenia nous reviendra en pleine santé d'ici peu, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus.

Et elle redirigea la conversation sur la femme du ministre, remontant au passage le moral de cette bande de commères.

Au moins maintenant Tonks arrivait-elle à garder les yeux ouverts, réveillée par cette nouvelle piste. Quand elle rentrerait, elle aurait deux mots à dire à la mère de Kingsley.

OoO

OoO

J'ai le scénario hein, j'ai juste à le coucher sur écran (sourire coupable de la personne qui a encore mis trois plombes pour poster).


	6. Chapter 6

Primevère fut guéri. Whiskycoca par contre s'obstina dans son coma. Remus n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qui l'avait plongé dans cette état mais de ce qu'il en avait comprit, la vie d'excès de l'homme, la personne se surnommait Whiskycoca quand même, en était probablement la cause. Drogue ou alcool, son organisme avait tenu le choc, mais le médicomage improvisé qu'il était ne pouvait pas se réveiller à sa place.

On lui avait assigné une chambre qu'il partageait avec Carrédas, le fanatique de poker qu'avait rencontré Tonks dans la salle de jeu de l'allée des embrumes et Silence, un loup garou qui paradoxalement ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler.

-Il y a une hiérarchie à respecter, expliqua Silence le premier jour. Seul les lieutenants de Sköll ont le droit de choisir la manière dont on doit les appeler et ils sont rarement présents. Notre activité s'étend jusqu'à l'Écosse et l'Irlande, voir prochainement la France et les Pays-Bas. Première et pratiquement seule chose à retenir, pas trahir.

Comme il était du genre sympa mais un peu fou sur les bords, il lui attrapa le poignet et le tordit méchamment pour bien lui faire passer le message.

-Compris, dit Remus en restant stoïque.

-On l'appelle Silence parce qu'on a le doux espoir qu'un jour il ferme sa gueule, dit Carrédas depuis son lit. Toi on va t'appeler…

-L'agent d'entretien, trouva Silence, tu entretiens les corps et la baraque.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas être la bonniche. Des semaines que tout le monde à la flemme de faire le ménage.

-J'ai besoin d'argent, intervint sèchement Remus. Comment je fais moi si mes seules missions sont d'épousseter et de changer les bandages ?

-Tu t'écrases. Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te faire confiance le premier jour ?

Mais Remus au fond de lui était soulagé. Rester au quartier général permettait d'avoir une vue d'ensemble du réseau, ce qui lui serait précieux. Et puis c'était devenu un genre de spécialité à lui de jouer l'invisible.

S'il fallait plus, il aviserait.

-Compris, répéta t-il.

-T'aimes le poker ?

-Tu vas regretter d'avoir posé cette question.

OoO

-La malédiction, hoqueta dédaigneusement Nel Shacklebolt. Je ne vous ai rien dit parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que cette théorie vaseuse sorte du cercle de ce club! C'est déjà l'objet de bien trop de conversations à mon goût.

-Je comprends bien madame, dit patiemment Tonks, mais je n'ai pas pour vocation d'aller raconter le contenu de mes missions d'infiltration au premier venu. Il serait dans l'intérêt de l'enquête que vous m'expliquiez de quoi il en retourne.

Un elfe de maison vint déposer un plateau de biscuits directement sur ses genoux et elle soupira devant cette nouvelle profusion de pâtisseries.

-La malédiction, finit donc par répondre Mme Shacklebolt, serait vraiment vague. Elle décimerait les familles de sang purs du pays, sans préciser où la limite est posée. On ne sait pas non plus qui l'aurait lancée et pourquoi.

-Mais cette histoire ne peut pas sortir de nul part, s'étonna Tonks. On pense à une malédiction après une série de malheurs, pas un seul !

-Oh mais les Rowles n'en serait pas les premières victimes. Dubius Beurk est mort il y a un mois tout comme Vaillance Croupton, quelques jours avant lui. Mais vous marquez un point, la rumeur est apparue très vite, ce que je prends pour une preuve supplémentaire qu'il s'agit d'un ramassis d'âneries.

-Pourquoi personne ne s'est ému de ces morts ?

La vieille dame leva un sourcil.

-Quand on commence à prendre de l'âge, plus personne ne s'étonne que vous passiez l'arme à gauche. Ils avaient tous les deux passés quatre-vingt dix ans.

-Savez vous si les Rowle y croyaient ?

-Cetus très probablement. L'homme était paranoïaque. Mais il ne fallait pas s'aviser d'en parler devant Podarge. C'était une femme rude mais particulièrement intelligente et dont l'éducation n'avait subit aucun défaut. Elle avait l'esprit rationnel et comme nous le savons tous, les malédictions sont une branche fumeuse de la magie, au même titre que la divination.

-Elle ne pensait pas que ça existait ?

-Si. Mais il y a des limitations techniques aux malédictions. Elles sont instables dans leurs réalisations et incroyablement spécifiques. Elle considérait que celle ci touchait trop de monde avec trop de paramètres à prendre en compte simultanément pour qu'elle ai pu marcher. Heureusement pour elle, Narcissa était du même avis. Elles ont réussi à faire taire les on dits pendant un temps, mais je ne suis pas surprise que ça ait fini par réapparaître.

Tonks réfléchit en s'avachissant dans son siège. La voix de sa mère déboula dans sa tête telle une furie pour la réprimander. Dos droit et tout et tout.

-Vous ne trouvez pas ça curieux que Podarge ait cessé de venir au club les deux semaines précédent sa mort ?

-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, à vous et votre séduisant supérieur que je pensais que c'était dû à son insupportable sœur.

-Oui mais quand même, ça nous fait une sacrée coïncidence.

Puis Tonks recracha maladroitement son thé dans sa tasse. Séduisant ? SÉDUISANT ? L'elfe revint lui retirer la porcelaine des mains, dégoutté. Elle s'essuya la bouche maladroitement.

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. J'ai un rapport à faire à...avant...hum. Bientôt.

-Si vous le dites.

OoO

Alastor poussa les portes du bureau ministériel et mit le feu par réflexe à une note de papier qui avait eu la mauvaise idée d'entreprendre un rase motte sur son crâne pour profiter de l'ouverture. Il maugréa en s'époussetant.

-Mmh...fit une voix familière, je pense que vous n'avez plus qu'à réécrire votre message Cornélius.

Fudge soupira contrarié mais n'engueula pas Fol Œil parce qu'on n'engueulait pas Fol Œil.

-Dumbledore, grogna chaleureusement l'auror. C'est toi qui me demande ?

-Non, dit le directeur de Poudlard en l'invitant à s'asseoir, notre ministre a juste tenu à avoir mon avis sur l'affaire.

-Ben voyons…

Fudge leva vivement la tête et lui lança cette fois ci, un vrai regard noir.

-Sept de nos hauts fonctionnaires d'état sont entre la vie et la mort, très probablement empoisonnés l'informa Dumbledore, le département de justice magique est le plus gravement t...

-Je ne veux pas de vagues, coupa Fudge menaçant. Nos victimes sont de sang pur comme presque tous les décisionnaires de ce pays, il faut éviter de propager la panique ou c'est tout le ministère qui finit en panne sèche !

Alastor croisa les bras, silencieux et attentif, remballant son avis sur le bien fondé des statuts de sang des élites de ce pays, élite qui pour une partie, gazouillait la marche funèbre aux côtés de Voldemort il n'y avait encore pas si longtemps.

-Étant donné les symptômes et la hum...demande de discrétion, j'ai proposé l'expertise de mon maître des potions. Il te fera directement son rapport.

-Combien d'hommes je peux mettre dans le secret ? Se tourna t-il en direction du bureau ministériel.

Fudge fut pris d'un spasme nerveux de la paupière.

-Qui proposez vous ?

-Tonks…

-Hors de question, elle n'est pas même diplômée !

-Et est déjà plus sûre que la moitié des vieux croûtons qui traînent dans le service. Sans compter qu'elle est sur le meurtre des Rowles et que de ce que nous savons, il y a des chances que les deux incidents soient liés.

-De quelle manière ? Demanda calmement Albus.

-La gamine a découvert le bruit d'une étrange malédiction sur les sang purs…Au club ou se rend chaque après midi votre femme Mr le ministre.

L'homme d'État blanchit radicalement.

-Une malédiction ? Couina t-il. Prenez Tonks si vous voulez du moment qu'elle se taise.

-Je veux Shacklebolt aussi.

-Acté, j'apprécie Shacklebolt.

-Et j'ai besoin d'un civil pour une mission d'infiltration, je veux une assurance de prise en charge au cas où les choses tournent mal…

-Dans quoi m'embarquez vous là, Maugrey, soupira Fudge. Je ne peux pas tout simplement…

-Cornélius, interrompit Dumbledore, je connais l'homme et je m'en porte garant, il a toute ma confiance

-Ça sera tout ? s'énerva Fudge qui se sentit, à raison, cerné.

Alastor grogna et prit congé.

OoO

Ce n'était pas que le sol était sale, même si c'était le cas, mais le plus chiant était qu'il collait. Remus tenta tous les sorts qu'il connaissait avant de faire simplement exploser le plancher et de lancer un réparo derrière en espérant que le problème eut disparut.

-On n'est pas du genre patient hein ? Plaisanta Silence qui le regardait faire en roulant des cigarettes qu'il disposait dans des portes crayons pour les proposer à toute la maisonnée.

-Je ne vais pas m'acharner dans une voie qui ne marche pas, vous buvez quoi par ici ? De la glu ?

-Tu verras ce soir...quand Carrédas perd, il saoule ses adversaires pour se refaire. Tous les bénéf qu'il obtient avec le trafic partent dans le jeu tu sais, il perd aux casinos moldus ce qu'il regagne partiellement en parties de cartes, t'es en train de bousiller tout son équilibre...

-C'est lui qui me défie, sourit Remus amusé. Je ne vais quand même pas faire exprès de perdre. Et comme ça j'aurais ma part, personne ne me paye ici je vous signale.

-Dis, faut pas pousser ! Nourrit, logé et blanchit et il se plaint.

-Je vais limer le parquet, je ne vois que ça à faire…

Il décolla sa chaussette du sol.

-Quelle heure il est ? Demanda Remus. Il faut que j'aille m'occuper de Whiskycoca, il était complètement déshydraté quand je suis arrivé ici.

-L'alcool ça déshydrate. On m'a dit qu'il en avait mélangé à de l'héroïne en poudre, tu connais ?

-Oui.

-Pour allier ses deux plaisirs. Il est un peu con.

-Oui.

-Sköll te refilera peut être le secteur qu'il fournit s'il clamse, c'est Lampe à huile qui s'en occupe en ce moment mais c'est trop pour lui.

-Il y a un gars, intégra Remus lentement, qui s'appelle lampe à huile…

-Il prétend être un génie.

-Bien…

À ce moment, une des portes du fond de la salle s'ouvrit et un vieil homme fit son entrée. Silence détourna les yeux et fit des formes dans son tabac avec ses doigts, presque timide.

-Agent d'entretien ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix étonnamment douce.

Remus sursauta.

-Hum...C'est moi.

-On va parler.

-J'ai besoin d'aller voir mon malade.

-On discutera là bas, ce n'est pas Whiskycoca qui va nous interrompre.

Cet homme était si vieux qu'il marchait cramponné à sa canne et pourtant, alors que tout son corps était parcouru de tremblements, l'énergie vitale qui en émanait était surprenante. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'un loup garou puisse vivre si longtemps, tant la charge physique des transformations les faisait vieillir prématurément. Sköll avait peut être la cinquantaine, Carrédas et Silence devait être à peine plus âgé que Remus qui s'était lui même étonné de se retrouver le plus jeune, à pourtant bientôt trente deux ans. Greyback devait sans doute s'accaparer les petiots mordus lors de la guerre et les fanatiser quelque part ailleurs dans le pays.

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle et Remus regarda avec inquiétude le dispositif bancale de nutrition qu'il avait piqué dans un des nombreux livres de la bibliothèque de Fol Oeil avant de partir et qui regroupait les protocoles de soins hospitalier.

Comme il n'avait aucune idée du contenu à faire avaler, il s'était contenté de mettre de l'eau dans un genre de poche qu'il avait stérilisé à la va vite. De fins tuyaux métamorphosés à partir du plastique d'une bassine qui traînait lui rentrait dans le nez et filaient, a priori, tout droit vers l'estomac.

Merlin cet homme allait mourir.

-Il est plus beau qu'hier, dit le vieil homme en se penchant. Moins sec.

-Bien.

Ils s'assirent de part et d'autre du lit et se sondèrent du regard.

-Ne le prend pas mal, j'aime rencontrer les nouveaux.

-Je vais peut être passer pour un impoli total mais je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

-C'est vrai qu'on m'oublie maintenant, on vous a sans doute dit que je m'occupais de la déco...

-Maintenant que vous en parlez, sourit Remus, vous êtes " le vieux ". Vous aimez le plaqué or et les tapis persans.

-En quelque sorte.

Il avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux qui lui rappelait avec une certaine nostalgie Dumbledore. Il eut soudain l'envie de retourner à l'école et de retrouver ses amis, sortir de ce lieu collant et ne plus être seul.

-Je suis aussi le cofondateur de ce clan, reprit la voix douce. J'ai eu l'idée et le réseau et Sköll la soif d'argent. Mais maintenant que la routine s'installe, je touche ma part et je bois mon vin, on m'oublie, répéta t-il.

-Vous savez ce qu'il a ? demanda Remus avec un coup de tête en direction de leur compagnon comateux.

-Il n'avait plus de coca, il a voulu utiliser du sucre comme alternative et s'est définitivement trompé de sachet.

Son visage s'éclaircit, et les rides s'effacèrent.

-Je les vois venir et évoluer, s'habituer à un artifice de luxe et de drogues. Mais là, je me demande ce que tu fais ici, agent d'entretien, tes yeux me parlent d'une histoire de vie qui diffère des gens d'ici. J'ai le sentiment que ta chute sera différente.

-J'ai tendance à rebondir sur les surfaces dures.

-Dans ce cas, tout ira bien, sourit le vieux paisiblement.

OoO

Tadaa !

Voilà Pauline, tu review, je poste (c'est un pur hasard)

Carrédas, c'est une référence à Tintin.

Un mois qu'il me manquait que 500 mots, mais Procrastine est mon deuxième prénom.


	7. Chapter 7

-C'est simple pourtant, dit Tonks en grinçant des dents…

Patience, patience.

-...Votre sœur était elle malade ? Diarrhée, vomissements, fièvre, les classiques...désorientation, vertige...Ça ne passe pas inaperçu normalement.

-Si vous croyez réellement que je parlais à ma sœur tous les jours ?

-Vous habitez dans la même maison !

-Oui et bien, j'avais d'autres choses à faire.

-Pendant deux semaines ?

-Oui.

-Comme ?

Ocypète avait perdu son ton hautain habituel. Elle n'avait aucun respect pour Tonks, tout cheveux roses et uniforme d'auror qu'elle était et ne faisait aucun effort. Elle fit un geste de la main pour chasser la mouche importune.

-Faire les courses.

-Pendant deux semaines ?

-Vous savez je mange tous les jours. Et les elfes étaient malades, ils ont été punis pour ça.

Tonks tourna sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche. Elle allait devoir s'habituer à ce genre de comportement dans sa vie professionnelle. Son boulot était de poser des questions aux gens et le gens lambda était un gens chiant.

-Les elfes étaient malades ? Diarrhée, vomissement, fièvre ?

-S'ils ont vomis, ils ont nettoyés.

-Braves elfes, fulmina Tonks mi consternée mi blasée. Permettez que j'aille leur parler ?

-Hors de question ! s'insurgea t-elle.

-Peu m'importe, j'ai posé la question par pure politesse. Un mandat n'est pas nécessaire pour les interroger. Restez là.

Nymphadora fut encore plus motivée pour se lever quand elle saisit une étincelle de frayeur chez Ocypète. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose à creuser de ce côté là. Elle ouvrit plusieurs portes avant de trouver celle de la cuisine.

-Que pouvons nous faire pour mademoiselle ? Demanda une petite voix plus basse qu'elle.

Quatre yeux globuleux l'observaient avec curiosité et innocence. Tonks s'assit à la table et tira deux chaises en face d'elle pour inviter les elfes à s'asseoir.

-Comment vous appelez vous ? Demanda t-elle plus sereine.

Les elfes, elle savait gérer. Ils étaient de bonne volonté, sympas, serviables. Pourquoi les gens n'étaient pas des elfes ?

-Verny et Vomy.

-Mes pauvres...

-Ils n'ont pas choisi leurs noms. Maître Thorfinn l'a fait.

-Si tu savais comme je compatis... Je venais prendre de vos nouvelles, sourit Tonks. Votre maîtresse m'a dit que vous étiez malades tous les deux ?

-Horrible, couina Verny. La maîtresse a du se débrouiller seule. La maîtresse a salit sa réputation par notre faute !

Tonks se laissa aller à imaginer un instant les femmes du club se cacher dans les différents buissons faisant face aux vitrines des marchands de légumes du pays, prenant note sur qui se salissait les mains au contact d'un artichaut, jaugeant au passage le niveau de vie du citoyen moyen.

Y avait-il une photo d'elle en plein flagrant délit d'achat de brocoli, stockée dans une armoire au club ?

-Mademoiselle veut un gâteau ?

-Non merci. Savez vous ce qui a provoqué votre maladie ?

-Impossible de savoir maîtresse, ça n'était jamais arrivé à Verny et Vomy avant... Et ils ne pensaient pas que c'était contagieux !

Il s'attrapa la tête nerveusement pendant que son camarade se mit à émincer des oignons frénétiquement.

-Parce que vos maîtres étaient malades aussi, articula Tonks en tâchant de retenir son excitation.

-Oui ! Oh oui, les maîtres étaient malades. Ils ont interdit à Vernis l'accès à leur chambre, il devait déposer les repas devant la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus en état de tenir debout. C'est maîtresse Ocypète qui a du le faire après, elle l'a punit pour son incompétence.

À ça, Tonks plissa des yeux, un sourire content aux lèvres. Alors comme ça on ignorait que sa sœur était malade Ocypète ?

-Vous goûtez la nourriture, les boissons ?

-Verny et Vomy mangent la même chose que leurs maîtres, mais boivent uniquement de l'eau.

-Quand les symptômes ont-il disparus ?

-Un jour après la mort des maîtres.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas dit lors du premier interrogatoire, demanda Tonks en revenant en arrière dans ses notes.

-On a juste demandé à Verny et Vomy s'ils avaient vus ou entendus quelque chose, secoua t-il la tête navré.

-Mais vous étiez trop malades pour avoir remarqués quoi que ce soit ?

-Oui.

-Vous voyez vos maîtres rentrer dans la cuisine parfois ?

-Jamais. Même quand maîtresse Ocypète s'occupait des repas, elle les faisait autre part.

Nymphadora referma son carnet et se leva promptement.

-Hé bien, Verny et Vomy c'était un honneur. Je vous souhaite bonne continuation.

Ils rougirent au compliment et remplirent ses poches de pâtisseries avant de partir lui ouvrir la porte.

Une fois revenue dans le salon, elle s'aperçut qu'Ocypète avait disparu. Tonks fronça les sourcils et partit à sa recherche dans le manoir.

En montant les étages et en ouvrant les portes, elle avait conscience d'être à la limite de la légalité, mais la maison s'avéra de toutes façons vide. Thorfinn était partit travailler et les filles d'Ocypète étaient encore toutes les deux scolarisées à Poudlard. Leur mère, elle, avait définitivement mis les voiles.

OoO

-Suspecte en fuite, annonça Tonks en débarquant dans le bureau de Fol Œil sans frapper.

-Comme c'est surprenant de votre part miss Tonks, lança une voix suave qui lui dressa les poils de façon aussi familière que désagréable. Votre suspecte a t-elle fuit ou l'avez vous éjecté à l'autre bout de la planète par maladresse ?

-Professeur Rogue, bonjour à vous aussi, dit-elle avec entrain.

Il détestait la joie de vivre.

-Comment ça suspecte en fuite ? Aboya Maugrey.

-Le poison était dans la nourriture, les elfes sont eux aussi tombés malades. Ocypète était celle qui servait les repas, je l'ai découvert en les interrogeant. En revenant elle avait disparu.

Fol Oeil et Rogue se croisèrent du regard.

-C'est lequel pour toi Rogue ?

-Le cocktail de métaux lourd ferait une bonne sauce...

-Comment ça lequel ? Interrompit Tonks déconcertée.

-L'analyse toxicologique ne prend sens que si on y discerne deux poisons distincts, grinça Rogue. Un à base de métaux lourds serait mortel après une ingestion prolongée en plus d'être inconnu au bataillon. Il ne peut pas être stable à l'état ou je l'ai retrouvé dans le sang des victimes, j'aurai besoin d'un échantillon plus pur. Le second est une poudre classique à base de plante d'Argadaga, utilisé comme insecticide naturel par les sorciers et qui affaiblit grandement le système immunitaire. Disponible chez l'apothicaire.

-Et les deux ne pouvait pas se trouver en même temps dans la nourriture ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? s'agaça son ancien professeur. Le sang était loin d'être frais, c'est déjà au-delà de la portée du potioniste professionnel de base d'avoir obtenu la moitié des conclusions auxquelles je suis arrivé. Quant au sang des victimes vivantes du ministère, le poison est encore différent et la toxicité plus diffuse…

-Et nous avons vérifié les repas, dit Fol Oeil, ça ne passe pas par là. Je vais prélever du sang des elfes, Tonks tu as l'air d'oublier un fait important…

-Quoi ?

-Les Rowles sont morts de blessures par balle. Retourne te concentrer sur l'heure du crime et rapporte moi cette infernal sœur en salle d'interrogatoire. Je pense comprendre ce qu'elle a fait.

OoO

Carrédas maîtrisait la pokerface, ça on ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, mais il ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point sa manière de jouer et d'aborder le bluff était prédictible.

Il était en plus de cela un petit être effrayé qui se cachait derrière sa fierté...

-Brelan.

Et si fragile psychologiquement.

-Carré d'as.

-TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?

Remus récolta les billets et se leva en s'étirant.

-Hé ou tu vas ?

-J'ai assez joué, je vais faire un tour.

-Reviens là ! Rend moi ma thune !

Carrédas s'agrippa à sa jambe et l'amena par terre. Il essaya de reprendre le dessus à grand renfort de coup de genoux alors que les autres commençaient à former un cercle autour d'eux. La tête de Remus commençait à tourner...la chaleur de la soirée, la glu faite maison à l'alcool collant aux parois de son estomac commençaient à le rendre malade...il réussit à assommer son adversaire et à se diriger en titubant vers la sortie.

Dehors, il prit un grand bol d'air, frottant réflexivement aux endroits ou il avait pris des coups et compta ses billets.

-Lupin, grommela une voix autoritaire dans le vide.

Remus sortit sa baguette, mais beaucoup, beaucoup trop lentement pour son interlocuteur.

-C'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé ! VIGILANCE !

-Fol Œil ? T'es où ?

-Sous une cape imbécile ! Deux jours que j'attends un rapport !

-Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Tu as retrouvé la trace de l'arme ?

-Non.

-Tu as parlé à celui qui s'occupe de dealer au chemin de traverse ?

-Je viens de lui taper dessus.

-Tu as appris quoi que ce soit ?

-Je sais comment faire boire un comateux.

-Fait ton boulot un peu !

-Pardon.

Remus entendis un crac, synonyme du transplanage de l'auror. Une feuille de rapport sur l'enquête plana devant ses yeux. Il la lut et y mit le feu.

Bien sûr qu'il avait retenu les leçons de Maugrey.

OoO

-On est où ? Demanda Nymphadora en manquant de se casser la gueule.

-Ce tapis est antidérapant Tonks, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, remarqua Kingsley avec un sourire dans sa voix grave.

-On est où ?

-Dans un genre de foyer de la famille Shacklebolt. Il y a deux cent ans, trois veuves de la famille sont venues cohabiter ici et la maison est restée dans le patrimoine.

-Ocypète est là tu penses ? C'est ta cousine par alliance, elle doit savoir que tu travailles chez les aurors.

-Ocypète prend tout le monde pour des imbéciles, elle doit sans doute trouver cette cachette ingénieuse.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas hein ?

-Non.

-Moi non plus.

Il alluma la salle d'un coup de baguette. C'était poussiéreux, ça sentait le vieux et la moisissure.

-Mais tu sais, dit Tonks en parcourant la salle des yeux, tu vas peut être gagner des points auprès de ton futur beau père en la ramenant au bureau.

-Mon futur beau-père ? Dit-il soucieux. Non ne m'explique pas.

-Fol Oeil. Il a tapé dans l'œil de ta mère. C'est du tape Fol œil.

-J'ai dit ne m'explique pas.

-Vraiment tu devrais les voir discuter ensemble, c'est comme si on t'agressais avec amour.

Kingsley leva les yeux au ciel en priant.

-Je ne veux pas.

-On ne peut aller contre ce genre de choses, teasa t-elle.

-Cherchons.

Ils se séparèrent. Tonks monta à l'étage et explora quelques chambres et une salle de bain. C'est en s'attaquant à l'étage du dessus qu'elle tomba, choquée, sur Ocypète.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? l'engueula Ocypète.

-Mais je vous cherche, dit Tonks abasourdie. Délit de fuite, suspicion de meurtre…

-Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi ici, dit elle en tournant les talons. Cette maison servait d'ambassade pour le Congo...Nous ne sommes plus dans votre juridiction.

Tonks la rattrapa par le bras et se pencha au dessus de la rampe, toujours sonnée par ce développement absurde.

-KINGSLEY, ON EST AU CONGO ?

-PLUS DEPUIS LES ANNÉES 1900.

-Je vous arrête.

OoO

-Mme Ocypète Shacklebolt, née Avery?

-Je…

Fol œil dirigea ses deux yeux sur elle munit de toute son autorité naturelle et Tonks prit presque la femme en pitié quand elle se ratatina sur elle même.

Presque.

-Vous avez empoisonné la nourriture de votre sœur et de son mari.

-Vous n'avez aucune…

-L'apothicaire vous a formellement identifié. Vous achetez chez lui de la poudre d'argadaga dix jours avant le meurtre, substance retrouvée lors de l'analyse toxicologique effectuée chez les victimes.

-Ma sœur et son mari sont morts à cause de ces...apostolats…

-Pistolets.

-L'argadaga ne tue pas !

-Seule non. Vous avez appris la maladie de votre sœur, compris que c'était plus qu'un simple rhume. Elle pouvait en mourir, mais surtout elle pouvait survivre. Vous avez voulu pousser un peu les événements en votre faveur et affaibli volontairement son système immunitaire pour augmenter vos chances d'héritage. Coup de chance, vous veniez d'écoper de la responsabilité des repas.

-Je ne l'ai pas tué !

-Ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un d'autre y est arrivé avant vous que vous ne serez pas puni, aboya Fol Oeil. Et que vous n'êtes pas l'utilisatrice d'armes à feu reste à démontrer.

Ocypète ouvrit la bouche, consternée. Tonks se sentie soudainement mal à l'aise. Cette femme ne réalisait pas ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Certes, elle avait essayé de tuer sa sœur et était probablement à deux doigts d'y être vraiment parvenue, mais Azkaban était si terrible qu'une condamnation à perpétuité n'était pas nécessaire pour ne jamais en revenir.

Tout dans le comportement d'Ocypète, lui rappelait les pensées d'une petite fille noyée dans l'amertume. Ma sœur est plus belle, ma sœur est plus riche. Le monde pour cette femme devait se réduire à cette injustice.

Si dans sa vie d' adulte elle n'avait jamais réussi à dépasser cette douleur, Tonks ne voyait pas par quel miracle elle résisterait à l'abîme des détraqueurs.

Elle s'éclipsa de la salle, fatiguée. Elle avait encore les vrais assassins à attraper et ceux là semblaient vouloir plus qu'un sororicide.

OoO

OoO

Oui le mot sororicide existe.


	8. Chapter 8

Peut être était il effectivement temps que Remus s'active. Mais s'il devait commencer quelque part, c'était par interroger Carrédas et celui ci l'évitait depuis la soirée d'hier, que ce soit par peur d'entrer dans un nouveau cycle de défaite au poker ou parce qu'il avait honte de s'être fait physiquement rétamer.

-Silence ?

-Qu'est ce t'as ?

-Il est ou Carré ?

-Qui c'est ? Demanda le loup garou réellement perplexe.

-Carrédas !

-Ha ! Parle mieux, je te rappelle qu'on a un Triangle ici. Mais c'est plutôt l'instrument de musique...

-J'ai besoin de lui parler.

-Pourquoi faire ? Tu veux une clope ? Non ? Et le bédo roule roule roule...Fument fument fument les poules...le whisky a encore augmenté tu sais, Fudge est un crétin...

-C'est privé.

-C'est une histoire de filles hein ? Soit les filles soit l'argent, mais t'en a déjà plein de l'argent maintenant. Je l'avais dit aux gars que t'étais pas un moine.

Remus s'étrangla dans son désespoir. Manœuvrer Silence pour avoir une réponse claire était parfois excessivement compliqué.

-Oui c'est pour une histoire de fille, admit-il sa défaite.

-J'ai des adresses si tu veux.

-Non.

-Carrédas te fera les présentations. Je te préviens si c'est après lui que tu cours, il est pas tellement là dedans…

-Nan.

-Et il consomme beaucoup alors il va t'extorquer…

-Ok.

-Il s'est planqué dans les toilettes. Je crois qu'il sniffe.

Remus ferma les yeux, épuisé par avance.

-Il t'aime pas là. Faut regagner ses faveurs, l'encouragea Silence.

-On va tenter le coup.

Il s'engagea dans le dédale de couloirs et arriva vite devant la porte des toilettes où un loup assis sur une cuvette avait été peint en noir.

C'était complètement con, mais le loup sur la cuvette était certainement le bout de bâtiment que Remus préférait. Il toqua.

-Carrédas ?

-Dégage.

-Je viens faire la paix.

Remus respira un bon coup et attendit patiemment la réponse. Ce n'était pas avec un adulte qu'il devait marchander, non c'était bien plus compliqué ici. Il devait s'adapter constamment avec la logique de la drogue. Le vieux avait raison, on pouvait s'asseoir et les contempler plonger. S'il avait bien compris un truc depuis qu'il était arrivé, c'était que, hormis ses hommes de confiance, Sköll entretenait sciemment son effectif dans un état de dépendance, facilitant là sans aucun doute son travail de management.

-Pourquoi ?

-Franchement ? J'ai pas la force d'entretenir de mauvaises relations avec un compagnon de chambre. Et je m'ennuie, ça fait une semaine que je ne suis pas sorti d'ici.

-J'ai plus d'argent.

-Je t'invite.

-On va où ?

-Tu veux faire quoi ?

Remus regretta immédiatement sa question. Il se maudit intérieurement.

-Je veux voir Athéna.

-C'est ta copine ? Espéra t-il.

-Oui.

Ouf.

-C'est ma copine pute.

Et merde.

-Sort de là, on va voir ton Athéna.

OoO

-Le poison des victimes du ministère n'est pas le même que celui des Rowle, dit Rogue installé face à Maugrey.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Mais presque. Celui des Rowles était de ce que j'ai pu en reconstituer, visqueux, de couleur bronze et composé d'un faible mélange de métaux à l'état liquide et de liants où interviennent de nombreuses plantes certes magiques mais toutes communes, vous n'aurez pas de pistes de ce côté là. Une infime dose suffisait pour provoquer les symptômes.

-Ingérée.

-Exact. Je ne comprends pas comment la sœur et cet imbécile de Thorfinn n'ont pas été touchés.

-Le fils ne revient que pour dormir. La sœur était dans une des maisons de vacances des Rowle avant de rentrer en urgence quand elle a été appelée à la rescousse. Et elle avait de bonnes raisons de ne pas toucher aux repas après, grogna Maugrey.

-Le poison des victimes du ministère n'a pas les mêmes liants, ceux ci cachent mieux sa nature mais c'est en essence les mêmes principes actifs. Il est volatile.

-Même tueur.

-Très probable.

-Bon potioniste.

-Oui, grinça Rogue comme s'il lui était difficile d'admettre qu'il existait des collègues compétents. Ou qui en connaît un. Les poisons ne sont pas très difficiles à faire mais les inventer n'est pas à la portée du premier venu.

-Tu vois quelqu'un qui peut correspondre ?

-Le niveau abyssal de ce pays dans le domaine ne me fait considérer que deux candidats. Ils ne vivent pas sur le territoire et ne manque en aucun cas d'argent. Je serais toi Fol Œil, je miserais plutôt sur un outsider.

-Mmh.

-Qui ne serait certainement pas un des imbéciles à tête acnéique que j'ai eu en classe ces dix dernières années.

-J'ai une autre question.

-Oui ? dit Rogue sans cacher son ennui.

-Tu saurais où se trouve Crabbe ? Il travaille dans le département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques et on vient d'ajouter sa femme à la liste des victimes liées au ministère il y a quelques heures. Ce sont ces amies du club qui ont fini par signaler son état. Les elfes assurent qu'il est en déplacement.

-Où ça ? Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai plus eu à fréquenter Crabbe señor à ma plus grande satisfaction, mais je doute qu'il ai changé ses habitudes et ses noms de code.

-À Venise.

-Je m'en doutais. Inutile d'aller en Italie.

OoO

C'était plus une boîte de strip-tease qu'autre chose.

Du moins à cet étage.

Tonks se tourna vers Kingsley.

-Je suis dans le ton ? Demanda t-elle après avoir changé ses traits.

-Mmh...C'est vulgaire non cette jupe ?

-Regarde à ta gauche la fille qui fait un lapdance et repense un peu à ce que tu viens de me dire Shacklebolt.

-La question est plutôt, est on censé jouer un couple ?

-Non.

-Alors tu es parfaite.

-Tu vois Crabbe ?

Kingsley parcourut la salle des yeux alors qu'un serveur vint leur proposer une table.

-Si ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il est là, il y a des chances qu'il se soit installé dans une chambre. Dis moi...je ne suis pas sûr, je ne l'ai pas croisé depuis l'école et j'avais quatre ans de plus mais…

Tonks chercha vaguement dans l'assistance la personne que son collègue indiquait. Son cœur tomba dans son estomac d'étonnement.

-...ce ne serait pas Lupin là bas ?

OoO

Carrédas ne se souviendrait pas du lendemain, pensa Remus. Il doutait même que l'homme se rappelait de la minute précédente. Il avait la tête posé sur les genoux d'Athéna qui avait été embauchée pour la nuit et alternait des moments de flottement et d'hystérie. Ils tenaient tous les trois dans un fauteuil trop grand pour être qualifié de fauteuil et un canapé trop petit pour être qualifié de canapé, situé sur un des côtés de la scène de spectacle, vide pour l'instant.

Une des mains d'Athéna se décrocha des cheveux de son ami qu'elle caressait tendrement et passa sous le t-shirt de Remus.

Il lui fallut tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas réagir à la sensation.

La dernière fois qu'on l'avait touché, et quand il dit touché c'était touché tout court, devait être quand Fol Œil lui avait tiré l'oreille.

Ne pas penser à Fol Œil maintenant.

Athéna lui mordilla l'oreille.

OoO

-Tonks ? Tonks tu vas bien ?

-Qu'est ce qu'elle lui fait là ? Demanda Tonks.

Pourquoi elle grognait ?

-On dirait qu'elle essaie de le goûter. C'est étrange de commencer par l'oreille tu me diras.

-Je dois le sortir de là !

-Vraiment ? Il n'a pas l'air en danger imminent.

Mais Tonks s'était levée. C'était étrange comme le corps prenait le pas parfois.

OoO

Remus se sentait devenir un genre de boule mi intéressée, mi très gênée alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans le canateuil et qu'Athéna redoublait d'imagination pour lui faire sortir un glapissement d'effroi.

-Arg !

Il sentit l'espace d'une seconde les courants d'air passer sur son corps, signe que celui ci était de nouveau libre, vite étouffés par la chaleur humaine d'un nouvel individu installé sur ses genoux.

-Remuuuuus, ça faisait si longtemps.

Il leva la tête. Blonde, un air provocateur et...énervé? Beaucoup trop belle et trop jeune pour lui, c'était qui ? De l'autre côté, Athéna semblait déjà avoir oublié l'événement et Carrédas réclamait justement de l'attention.

En attendant, ils étaient maintenant quatre sur un canateuil.

-Longtemps ? Dit il suspicieux.

Les mèches de la fille virèrent au rose.

-Oh.

Tonks.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui souffla t-il après s'être assuré que les deux autres ne l'écoutaient pas.

Elle eut un moment d'arrêt, comme si elle sortait d'une transe.

-Tu souffrais.

Remus ne nia pas. Juste...il y avait différentes sortes de souffrances...

Carrédas tira sur son jean et lui désigna la table basse sur laquelle il avait tracé des fines lignes d'une poudre verte fluo.

-Agent d'entretien, articula t-il solennel, t'as été un vrai pote.

Il se mit à pleurer. Tonks le regarda avec curiosité. Remus attendit la fin de la crise, habitué.

-T'as partagé de l'argent, honnêtement gagné de MA personne. Je veux partager à mon tour...ce rail de l'amitié...et après...après...je veux monter avec Athéna…

Il sourit avidement à sa douce qui était trop occupée à constituer sa propre réserve de poudre pour l'écouter. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que Remus remarqua la trace mal cicatrisée d'une morsure sur le haut de la cuisse de la femme et il eut un pincement au cœur.

Il s'était étonné de ne retrouver que des hommes dans le trafic.

Elles étaient là…

La vie en ville n'avait décidément pas réussi à la communauté.

-Dis moi Carré, y alla t-il franchement.

Cette conversation allait tomber dans l'oubli de toute évidence.

-T'as vendu des armes à feu dernièrement dans le quartier ?

-Tu veux pas partager mon rail ? Se remit-il à pleurer.

-Je partage si tu réponds, c'est important pour moi.

-Tu partages d'abord, bouda t-il.

Remus se pencha vers Tonks.

-Tu écouteras la réponse pour moi ?

OoO

Cette situation se compliquait, s'agaça t-elle. Elle aurait voulu souffler sur la poudre, embarquer Remus qui ne semblait lui même pas en possession de tous ses moyens à en juger par le nombre de verres vides restés sur la table. Il avait l'air lucide mais ses mouvement étaient lents et le masque d'impassibilité qu'il avait arboré le peu de fois où ils s'étaient croisés était tombé.

D'un autre côté, elle avait déjà eu tort d'interférer dans sa mission en premier lieu. Il était sans doute suspicieux de sa part de refuser l'offre, quand bien même personne ne s'en serait souvenu le matin. Par expérience, elle savait que certaines impressions pouvaient persister.

-C'est un genre de bizutage ? Demanda t-elle.

Il soupira.

-Ça fait plusieurs soirs qu'on me propose. Je n'en ferai pas une habitude.

-Vas-y.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il semblait chercher son aval.

Elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'elle faisait là mais elle sentait que c'était une bonne chose.

Elle le suivit par terre.

-Tu en veux aussi ? Demanda Carrédas.

-Non, je te laisse économiser.

-Tu le ramènes chez nous après ce soir...la taquina t-il en s'affalant sur la table en une tentative de lever son bras dans sa direction. Il a besoin de ressusciter WhiskyCoca. Et il a besoin de me ressusciter aussi. Sûrement. Je suis mort ?

-Pas encore.

Remus roula un billet d'argent moldu et sniffa. Il eut le réflexe d'éloigner sa paille improvisée de son compagnon.

-Répond avant ! Dit-il en reniflant.

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement agréable.

-À quoi ?

-Tu as vendu des armes dans le quartier ces derniers mois ? l'aida Tonks.

-Une à une fille, il y a…

Il compta sur ses doigts.

-Un nombre de jours certains. Y a pas longtemps.

-À part elle, insista Tonks.

-Un truc, à des gars, il y a trois mois...deux jeunes crétins.

Des colocataires qui avaient essayé de dégnomer leur jardin dans un bain de sang. Un fusil avait été confisqué, elle s'en rappelait.

-C'est tout ?

-C'est pas un gros marché, les armes à feux chez les sorciers, gémit-il.

Remus à côté, semblait avoir subit une rapide descente aux enfers. Complètement déphasé, il ne cessait de vouloir enlever des cheveux invisibles du visage de Tonks. Elle lui attrapa les mains et l'attira à soi, l'obligeant à s'enrouler définitivement autour d'elle.

Quitte à vouloir la toucher, au moins était-il immobile maintenant.

-Les aurors en ont retrouvés plus que ça lors de descente, opposa t-elle.

-Tous à des copains, dit-il. Ça pour faire chier les gens comme nous, ils hésitent jamais.

Il renonça à utiliser les billets de Lupin et en sortit un à lui de sa poche.

-Mon dernier, trinqua t-il.

OoO

Après que les deux tourtereaux soient partit consommer de l'amour tarifé, elle entendit Kingsley s'approcher d'elle.

-J'ai sorti Crabbe de sa chambre.

Il grimaça. Tonks refusa d'imaginer.

-Je l'ai déposé à Ste Mangouste devant la porte de sa femme. Il ne pensait pas que sa maladie était grave mais comme elle dormait toute la journée, il en a profité.

-Les hommes, pesta t-elle.

-Tu n'y crois pas toi même, rit Kingsley de sa voix profonde. Et regarde celui là, désigna t-il Remus, comme il s'accroche.

Tonks rougit, nerveuse.

-Je tiens à préciser que je n'y suis pour rien.

-C'est ça...Tu vas en faire quoi ?

-Le ramener ?

-Où ça ?

-Chez moi ?

-Tu n'y es pour rien, tu dis ?

-Je ne sais plus, tu m'énerves Shacklebolt.

Il éclata de rire et l'aida à sortir son poids mort de l'établissement.


	9. Chapter 9

Il était debout, plongé dans l'obscurité d'Azkaban. De l'autre côté des barreaux, depuis sa cellule, Sirius le regardait avec curiosité.

-Moony, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Remus regarda ses pieds, il se sentait aspiré par le sol.

-C'est Harry que tu devrais aller voir.

Une de ses jambes flancha et il tomba lourdement.

-Quoique…Tu n'existes plus pour lui.

Il perdit sa deuxième jambe.

-D'ailleurs, qui es-tu ? Tu n'existes plus pour moi non plus.

Un de ses bras lâcha à son tour et il se retrouva face contre terre.

-Tu n'existes plus.

Sa vision disparut, Sirius se désintégra et dans sa tête tout s'éteignit.

OoO

Il se réveilla, complètement perdu. Sa tête était collée à la hanche de quelqu'un et il refusa pendant ce qui lui semblait des heures de s'y décrocher tant son cœur loupait des battements d'angoisse à la seule idée de se retrouver de nouveau sans rien. Après que ses idées se soient un tant soit peu remises en place, il décida de lever les yeux.

Un t-shirt " Bizarr' sister's " se soulevait, assoupi.

Il voulut repousser le matelas sur lequel Tonks et lui avaient dormi mais son bras droit ne lui répondait plus. Il refusa de paniquer et s'appuya sur le gauche avant de bien tester ses deux pieds sur le sol et de se lever. Il partit s'écrouler sur une chaise de la cuisine et regarda autour de lui.

L'environnement était bordélique et coloré.

Bordel, couleurs, Tonks égal habitat de Tonks.

Il se sentit pathétiquement intelligent.

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre énervé et il dut faire un effort supplémentaire pour aller lui ouvrir, puis, tant qu'il y était, pour aller faire du café.

Son bras droit commençait progressivement à revenir à la vie mais il se trouvait de façon générale, encore anormalement léger. Il avait l'impression d'avoir à contrôler l'amplitude de ses pas, comme si la pesanteur s'était amusée à changer pendant la nuit.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en fanfare et un Fol Œil plein d'énergie vint claudiquer jusqu'à la chaise d'en face. Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et en vida la moitié dans le café de Remus.

-Je ne sais pas trop Alastor, dit-il d'une voix qui lui paraissait lointaine et morte, ça ressemble beaucoup à de la boue maintenant.

-Bois, ça va réduire les effets secondaires de la saloperie que tu as prise hier soir dans un moment de pseudo héroïsme dont tu as le secret.

Il but cul sec et en quelques secondes, retrouva toutes les contraintes du monde physique.

Coup de barre...

Il ne dit pas que c'était mieux avant.

Si ne plus avoir de sensation avait été la solution à tous ses malheurs, alors ça faisait longtemps qu'il aurait sauté d'un pont.

Fol œil lui-même n'insista pas.

-Tu es sûr que tu as l'autorisation de débarquer à l'improviste chez Tonks ? Demanda Remus.

-Quand on a un aussi mauvais système de sécurité que le sien, on mérite de se faire envahir. Tu as du temps avant de devoir repartir à ton QG ? Il est dix heures, précisa-t-il.

-Oui, personne ne se lève avant le début d'après-midi là-haut, la plupart travaille la nuit.

-Je croyais qu'on t'avait enlevé tes droits de sortie, doit-on en déduire que tu gagnes leur confiance ?

Il paya le hibou et déplia la gazette qui venait d'arriver.

-Sköll est absent pour la semaine. Je ne pense pas que ça l'aurait gêné de toutes façons, surtout si certains m'ont vus consommer au club. Il ne semble pas aimer que ses hommes restent clean…

-Ils t'appellent agent d'entretien, c'est ta mission la propreté, menaça Maugrey. Si tu ne trouves pas d'échappatoires, je te ramène dans ta roulotte sans roues Lupin. Je ne t'y ai pas sorti pour t'aider à t'autodétruire.

-Ne t'en fait pas tant, soupira Remus peu habitué à cet excès d'attention, je n'ai pas particulièrement apprécié l'expérience tu sais. Se faire aspirer par le néant, c'est sympa mais uniquement jamais.

Les traits du visage de Maugrey s'adoucirent.

-Tu aurais vu ta tête quand on a essayé de te décoller de Tonks. On avait l'impression d'envoyer un strangulot ad patres.

Remus s'interdit d'intégrer ce bout d'information sur la nuit dernière et fit l'autruche en se concentrant sur la lecture à l'envers des articles de journaux tout en se reprenant un café. Un vrai cette fois.

Qu'il recracha, une minute après.

-Fol Œil...

Son cœur fit des bonds douloureux dans sa poitrine. Il posa son index sur une phrase précise de la page.

-Relis moi ça.

Maugrey le regarda, surpris de cette nouvelle perte de contrôle.

-Amendement 478 proposé le 2 décembre 1991 et voté le 16 rejeté à la majorité.

-Lit la phrase d'en dessous.

-Projet de loi du 28 Août 1789 adopté à la majorité lors d'une session exceptionnelle…Dans les deux cas, ils ne précisent pas de quoi il s'agit, grogna Maugrey.

-Étrange n'est-ce pas ? Le ministère est tenu de diffuser les changements dans notre législation et de rendre accessible ces informations. Ils ont un partenariat avec la gazette. Ici il ne se sont contentés que du strict minimum, ils font juste en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas leur reprocher de ne pas avoir prévenu.

-De quoi ça parle ? Ce n'est jamais bon signe quand on va repêcher un projet de loi d'il y a deux cent ans.

-Si je le connais celui-là, c'est parce qu'il me concerne, dit Remus doucement. Il donne le statut de maladie à la lycanthropie.

Fol Œil fronça les sourcils.

-Dans la tête des médicomages ça l'est déjà. Dans la tête des scientifiques, des experts, des victimes et des proches qui sont restés aussi. Mais juridiquement non, nous avons le statut de créatures des ténèbres. Ce qu'ils viennent de voter, refait de moi un sorcier ordinaire avec tous les droits d'un sorcier ordinaire. Seulement...un humain malade.

-Tu étais déjà un sorcier ordinaire.

Remus secoua la tête.

-C'est en parti vrai parce que je ne suis pas inscrit au registre. Officiellement, personne ne connaît ma vraie nature. Mais je n'ai jamais osé revendiquer quoi que ce soit, un seul test médical du ministère et je suis fiché à vie.

-Je ne dis pas être contre la mesure Lupin, articula lentement Fol Œil, mais je n'avais pas le sentiment que la politique actuelle allait dans ce sens.

Tonks entra alors dans la cuisine en baillant et trébucha trois fois dans un demi sommeil avant de réussir à atteindre son bol et de capter que la cafetière était déjà sur la table.

-Ça c'est justement le problème, continua Remus.

Il attendait de voir si Nymphadora acceptait encore de lui dire bonjour.

-Le premier truc, l'amendement rejeté, était une des immondices d'Ombrage. Il était pourtant presque sûr de passer. Il y en a trois autres qui doivent être étudiés en janvier mais je ne sais pas si ça garde un sens avec la nouvelle loi. Celui-là voulait nous interdire les professions en lien avec la nourriture.

-Fol Oeiiiiil, dit Tonks la voix traînante, c'est pas ta maison ici !

-Pourquoi la nourriture ? l'ignora-t-il.

-Elle n'arrive pas à nous interdire tous les métiers en même temps. Elle a déjà essayé deux fois rien que cette année. Alors elle a changé de stratégie, elle le fait secteur par secteur maintenant. On a déjà dit adieu aux professions publiques et on est interdit de stades de quidditch.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Tonks regardait Remus pensive et ça commençait à le stresser.

Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit bonjour.

-Je pensais que tu t'étais coupé du monde, finit par lui dire Fol Œil.

Il haussa les épaules. Il avait du mal à se l'expliquer lui-même. Il avait l'impression qu'il fallait au moins un loup garou pour suivre ce genre de choses et de ce qu'il en avait vu, il avait bien fait de ne pas compter sur les autres pour ça. Encore ceux d'ici connaissaient un minimum le contexte parce qu'ils avaient fréquemment à contourner les lois mais ceux qu'il avait connu dans les campagnes n'avaient pour la plupart jamais croisé un sorcier de leur vie.

Si jamais un jour on l'arrêtait par exemple, même avant la nouvelle loi, il aurait eu droit à un procès.

Ça restait utile de le savoir.

-Ça j'ai suivi, se contenta-t-il de déclarer.

-Ombrage tu dis…

Maugrey fixa ses deux yeux sur lui.

-Tu la connais ?

-Je travaille là-haut, aboya-t-il distant.

Il semblait essayer de se souvenir de quelque chose.

-C'est le crapaud, dit Tonks qui avait vraiment du mal à se réveiller. Elle aime le rose mais elle aime pas mon rose.

-Oh la méchante personne !

-Très méchante.

-Elle n'était pas là hier, interrompit Alastor. Je suis passé dans son département, c'est le plus touché par le poison.

Il se leva de table.

-Je dois aller vérifier. Tonks, Shacklebolt t'attend depuis un quart d'heure au bureau. Lupin, je vais probablement bientôt te demander de changer ton axe de recherche.

Il partit en claquant la porte.

L'auror restante regarda paresseusement sa montre.

-Kingsley, gentil grand patient Kingsley.

-Bonjour Tonks.

Elle posa son bol et lui tapota la joue.

-Bonjour Remus.

Il se remit à respirer alors qu'elle partait s'habiller. Il plaça sa main là où elle l'avait touché, troublé. La sensation était devenue bien trop familière à son goût.

OoO

Alastor poussa la porte du jardin de la résidence Ombrage derrière laquelle s'affairait un elfe, occupé à tailler des buissons.

-Alastor Maugrey, auror, se présenta-t-il d'une voix bourrue. J'ai besoin que vous m'annonciez auprès de votre maîtresse.

L'elfe continua à tailler frénétiquement en faisant de petits mouvements de tête rapide entre lui et son œuvre d'art qui, de ce que Fol Œil interprétait à ce stade de la construction feuillue, se destinait à représenter un dragon croisé avec un veracrasse.

-Jolie bestiole, dit-il pour rappeler à l'elfe qu'il avait fait une requête et qu'il n'avait pas que ça à foutre.

-Ce sont des chatons, il désigna les autres buissons de la propriété.

Une dizaine d'autres sculptures se dressait au sein du parterre de fleurs, en tout point identiques.

-Ma maîtresse a autorisé Mistigry à en faire un qui lève la patte, souffla l'elfe. La maîtresse met beaucoup de pression.

-Puis-je la voir ? s'impatienta Alastor.

-Mistigry doit platement s'excuser mais la maîtresse est mourante.

-Pourquoi ne meurt-elle pas à l'hôpital ? aboya-t-il.

-Maîtresse est trop faible. Mais les elfes ne peuvent rien faire, la maîtresse ne nous a pas donné d'ordre.

Fol œil parcourut des yeux son petit corps bardé de cicatrices, certaines récentes. Il lui manquait un doigt et une énorme brûlure le défigurait partiellement. L'elfe sourit et il pressentait que si ce jardinier du dimanche n'avait pas eu la courtoisie gravée à l'acide dans ses gênes, il se serait ouvertement mis à siffler de contentement.

Comme le crapaud ne semblait plus en état de diriger la maison, Alastor envoya balader les convenances et débarqua dans la maison sans plus attendre. Une nouvelle petite elfe courut vers lui, une bassine de vêtements roses beaucoup trop grande pour elle dans les bras.

-Serait pas plus facile avec la magie ?

L'elfe le regarda avec des yeux de ménagère surpassée.

-La magie ? couina-t-elle hystérique. Pas de magie ici ! La magie appartient aux sorciers !

-La chambre de votre maîtresse ? l'interrompit-il.

Cinq minutes qu'il était ici et il saturait déjà. La petite elfe se calma immédiatement.

-La maîtresse est mourante, dit-elle presque paisible.

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit…grogna-t-il impatient. Où ça ?

-La maîtresse n'a pas donné d'ordre.

Et elle partit en se chuchotant à elle-même.

-La maîtresse n'a pas donné d'ordre, la maîtresse n'a pas donné d'ordre, ça non elle n'a pas donné d'ordre, impossible de l'aider, impossible d'aider la maîtresse…

Il claudiqua jusqu'à l'étage supérieur et ouvrit toutes les portes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, maudissant la propriétaire des lieux d'avoir voulu se la jouer tapageuse en se dénichant un demi-palace alors qu'elle vivait seule.

Il finit par la trouver assise dans sa baignoire, refuge classique pour un crapaud. Elle suffoquait de fièvre, agrippée à son porte savon dans un effort pour se rapprocher de l'air pur qui passait par la fenêtre juste à côté. Un elfe, encore un, apparut et accourut jusqu'à celle-ci pour la fermer.

-Maîtresse ne doit pas attraper froid, les elfes accordent une grande importance à la santé de la maîtresse…

Fol Œil attrapa une serviette de bain.

-Direction l'hôpital, annonça-t-il à l'elfe. Tu préviendras tes petits copains qu'il faut toujours rester vigilant sur l'avenir. Si elle s'en sort, je ne pourrais pas vous aider…Portus !

Ils disparurent.

OoO

OoO

Warning : Ombrage prend cher.

Oui je le dis après.


	10. Chapter 10

Il était encore tôt et personne n'était levé dans la bâtisse. Remus entra dans le hall et bifurqua vite dans les couloirs, trouvant que le sol qui menait au salon était encore trop collant et que le moins on le chopperait prisonnier d'une surface collante, le moins on lui demanderait de nettoyer.

Il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et trouva le vieux au chevet de WhiskyCoca.

-Ah fils, tu fais bien d'arriver, dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. J'aurais bien creusé moi-même mais tu sais, avec l'âge, j'ai des soucis à contrôler le moindre de mes sorts et ne parlons même pas de travail manuel.

-Creuser ?

Quelque chose en lui se réveilla, une lassitude et un fatalisme qu'il avait côtoyé intimement pendant la guerre. Il se laissa guider par son expérience, l'esprit au calme.

-Dois-je organiser un enterrement ? Pour les autres…Prévenir de la famille ?

-Sa famille… ça fait belle lurette qu'elle l'a oublié sa famille. Elle l'a rejeté alors qu'il était petit encore, le type qui l'a mordu l'a récupéré et l'a prit sous son aile.

-Greyback ? Vous connaissez l'histoire de tout le monde ici ?

-Pas Greyback mais un de ces mordus à qui on n'a pas aidé à traverser sa première pleine lune et qui s'y est mal prit, un gars bien qui s'est sentit coupable toute sa vie.

Remus ne fut pas surpris par ce point de vue. Le trafic étant aux mains de lieutenants de Greyback, il savait que la plupart ici adhéraient à sa politique expansionniste, mais le vieux n'était pas un lieutenant. Il n'était même pas un suiveur.

-J'ai beaucoup voyagé jeune, je sais qui a mordu, qui est mordu où et quand. Je tiens les comptes. On me renseigne.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour détecter les menteurs ? sourit-il avec malice. Remus Lupin n'est-ce pas ? J'ai été surpris de te voir ici, tu avais disparu de mes radars. Et pourtant quel spécimen unique tu fais…

-Toutes les familles ne jettent pas leurs enfants à la rue…

Mais il savait parfaitement que le vieux ne parlait pas de ça. Sa scolarité à Poudlard avait donc été connue dès le début.

-Vous l'avez dit à Sköll ?

-Non, je garde les choses pour moi.

Il allait devoir le croire là-dessus.

-Vous avez lu les journaux ? demanda Remus en lévitant le défunt comateux. Une loi vient de passer.

-Tu m'excuseras agent d'entretien, dit-il, mais la politique, je ne me sens plus trop concerné. Il y a déjà trois tombes près du bosquet derrière le ruisseau qui longe le grillage. Marque l'emplacement, ça suffira aux autres s'ils veulent se recueillir.

OoO

-Poison ? Où te caches tu poison ?

-C'est cela Tonks, il va certainement te répondre, dit Kingsley en examinant les fenêtres.

-J'ai une opinion, dit-elle en étalant la poudre de détection bricolée par Rogue pour l'occasion sur les affaires de toilette dans la petite salle de bain jouxtant la chambre, nous avons à faire à un cas de simulation de grande ampleur. Le poison est imaginaire et victime d'une odieuse diffamation.

-Et cette déclaration sonna le glas de ta carrière d'enquêtrice.

Mr Crabbe les regardait depuis le lit, pas dérangé le moins du monde et pas particulièrement actif pour sauver sa femme.

-Vitre, finit par dire Kingsley au bout de quelques minutes. Regarde-moi ça.

La poudre se déplaçait verticalement, comme attirée par la nocivité du produit qu'elle repérait. Elle formait de petit amas vert pomme qui s'étendait parfois sur une dizaine de centimètres.

-Dans le produit pour vitre ? proposa Tonks.

-Les traces ne sont pas assez uniformes, réfléchit Kingsley. On dirait presque qu'on y a posé un doigt pour faire des dessins.

-Pas très harmonieux tes dessins…

-Mme Crabbe s'est peut-être appuyé dessus à un moment ou à un autre.

-Je ne pense pas, dit Tonks en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant lourdement, on remarquerait le relief d'une emprunte digitale sur la poudre. Ça ressemble à…

Elle plissa des yeux.

-À rien…Qui touche aux vitres dans la vie ?

-Ceux qui ouvrent les fenêtres, dit Kingsley simplement.

-Ils n'y touchent pas, seulement à la poignée et à la structure.

-Les mouches, intervint Crabbe derrière eux. On est envahis dernièrement…

-En hiver ? s'étonna Kingsley.

-Plein je vous dis ! J'ai jamais vu ça !

Une alarme sonna dans le cerveau de Nymphadora.

-Ça pourrait correspondre au tracé d'une mouche oui, dit-elle.

Elle repensa à Cetus Rowle, lui dont l'aversion pour cet insecte avait été soigneusement consignée par Maugrey.

-Les mouches ont fait le coup. Des mouches possédées…

-Comme le chat du hollandais Beijnen ? demanda Kingsley.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris. À la fois parce qu'il connaissait les articles de Beijnen et parce qu'il semblait la suivre sans problème dans sa théorie folle.

-Ne fais pas l'étonnée, je lis les rapports. N'insulte pas le professionnalisme d'un de tes supérieurs Tonks.

-Un supérieur ? Où ça ?

-Moi. Hiérarchiquement. Souviens-toi.

Elle secoua la tête amusée. Kinsgley et Fol Œil avait été ses soleils à ses débuts chez les aurors, inondant de leur lumière un océan de casse-pieds. Peut-être étaient-ils chacun exigeants à leur manière mais jamais elle ne s'était senti moins qu'une égale.

-Il faut aller vérifier l'hypothèse chez les autres victimes, dit-elle.

-Non, il faut déjà trouver d'où ces mouches proviennent. Elles ont dû rester au chaud pour se reproduire, probablement un placard.

En toute logique, les mouches avaient vécu autour de la chambre puisque Mme Crabbe avait subi une exposition prolongée et que selon les dires de son mari, elle s'était vite retrouvée dans l'incapacité de sortir de son lit.

-Peignoir, serviette, informa Tonks qui était retournée à son travail dans la salle de bain. Ça se resserre.

-Placard ?

-En cours.

Les gros placards situés en dessous et au-dessus des éviers ne contenaient pas plus de traces de poisons que le reste des affaires. Agacée, elle s'accroupit pour obtenir un angle de vue différent de la salle et détecta un petit tiroir à proximité de la baignoire, encastré dans le mur et mal refermé. Elle en sortit une longue boîte en bois, assez profonde et trouée à l'arrière, qui contenait une collection de sels de bain et ce qui ressemblait fortement aux ruines d'une ancienne civilisation de mouches, cocons et cimetière compris.

Elle sourit. C'était une chose de divaguer sur la possibilité de diptères assassins, s'en était une autre d'avoir raison.

Elle déposa de la poudre et eut une assez belle confirmation verte pomme.

-KINGSLEY ?

OoO

-Lupin ! chuchota une voix dans l'air.

Remus sursauta et arracha son regard de la pelle qui creusait à sa place pour observer mécaniquement autour de lui, même sachant qu'il ne verrait rien.

-Alastor. Comment va Ombrage ?

-Mal ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches en compagnie d'un cadavre ?

-C'est mon comateux, mort cette nuit.

-Suspect !

-C'est une overdose, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'affaire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ici…

-Et bien tu vas chercher quand même, j'ai besoin que tu me rapportes tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire ! Toutes les victimes du ministère avaient un lien avec les loups garous par leur travail…Armes à feu ou pas, ça fait trop.

-L'amendement d'Ombrage était sur les hybrides en général ! dit Remus sur la défensive.

Non pas qu'il défendait les criminels, mais il avait comme un présentiment. Ça allait mal se finir.

-La loi était spécifiquement sur la lycanthropie. Ne me fait pas répéter Lupin !

-Merde Fol Œil ! Nos vies sont déjà suffisamment difficiles comme ça. Si le coupable est ici, ça va donner du grain à moudre aux extrémistes, on va perdre le peu de libertés qu'ils nous restent !

-Je sais, je vais en parler avec Albus.

Il hocha la tête, légèrement soulagé. Dumbledore saurait limiter les dégâts, c'était toujours mieux que de faire directement part de leurs soupçons à Fudge. Il entendit le pop signalant la disparition d'Alastor et arrêta la pelle d'un coup de baguette énervé.

-Hé bien adieu WhiskyCoca. Tu fus un comateux agréable à vivre. Si un jour je retrouve ton nom de naissance, je viendrais l'ajouter à ta plaque.

D'un coup d'œil sur la gauche, il vit Carrédas tituber en sa direction. Il attendit que celui-ci vienne s'écrouler à ses côtés. Son visage était contorsionné par la douleur mais il lui fit signe de s'asseoir avec lui.

-C'est pas ta faute, dit l'homme la gorge serrée. Je voulais te casser la gueule pour pas avoir été là quand… Mais le vieux m'a dit qu'on n'aurait rien pu faire, qu'il n'avait pas souffert.

Remus acquiesça silencieusement, respectueux de sa peine.

-On le reconnaissait plus ces derniers mois…la drogue…il a pas fait gaffe.

Il essuya ses larmes sans oser regarder son ami mort.

-Vas-y. Les autres sont restés à l'intérieur, ils ne veulent pas se souvenir de lui comme ça.

Lupin lévita le corps et le déposa délicatement au fond de la fosse. Carrédas toujours présent, ils contemplèrent le trou se reboucher peu à peu.

OoO

Le soir, Tonks et Kingsley revinrent au bureau muni d'une petite dizaine de boites en bois identiques à celle trouvée chez les Crabbe.

-Le bois est aspergé de poison, expliqua-t-elle à Fol Œil, les mouches se roulaient dedans avant de partir harceler leur victime. On en a retrouvé quelques-unes mortes à proximité des oreillers. D'après Rogue, passé une certaine dose les toxines s'autoentretiennent dans l'organisme, quiconque a pratiqué la possession a finit par faire sortir les mouches au bout de quelques jours, il n'y en avait plus de vivantes nulle part. En ce qui concerne les Rowle, la paranoïa de Cétus à du obliger les assassins à se débrouiller autrement.

-Comment ont-elles réussies à se développer dans un environnement aussi hostile ? grogna-t-il pensif. Il faudra que je soumette le problème à Rogue. D'où viennent ces boîtes ?

-Personne n'a su nous dire et les victimes ne sont plus en état de nous répondre, intervint Kingsley. Nous allons faire le tour des boutiques spécialisées demain…

-Pas toi Tonks, ordonna Alastor. Demain tu retournes au club sous l'identité de Shacklebolt mère, je lui en ai déjà fait part. Cette affaire de poison renferme sans doute un problème de chantage.

Il but un coup dans sa flasque et son œil remua faiblement dans son orbite. Même Fol Œil était un jour atteint par la fatigue.

-Rapporte moi l'ambiance. Plusieurs de leurs membres sont à l'hôpital à présent, ça devrait délier des langues…

-On ne peut pas directement demander à Mme Shacklebolt de le faire ? se plaignit Tonks qui n'avait vraiment, mais vraiment pas envie de se retaper des discussions futiles à n'en plus finir autour de pâtisseries.

-Elle ne dénoncera pas ses amies…Et arrête de paresser ! Vigilance !

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers la porte accompagnée de Kingsley.

-Tu as entendu ? Il parle avec ta mère en dehors du travail…

-Par pitié tais toi !

OoO

Remus décolla son pied du sol avec un soupir à faire pleurer les ménagères de flemme.

-C'est Triangle et Sakamain, ils ont renversé une bouteille…dit Silence dont la journée était mi occupée à dealer à Glasgow, étant un des seuls en capacité de transplaner, mi occupée à rouler des clopes pour tout le monde sur le canapé en racontant sa vie. Le vieux a dit qu'il fallait que tu trouves autre chose qu'exploser le parquet pour nettoyer, ça laisse de la sciure et ça abîme ses tapis…Ne regarde pas derrière toi Le Homard s'approche…

-J'ai pas faim.

-Pas ce genre de homard…

Remus se fit retourner violemment et se retrouva nez à nez avec le garde du corps de Sköll. Apparemment c'était pour lui.

-Toi la bonniche…

-Agent d'entretien.

-Le boss t'attend dans son bureau. File-moi une clope, casse couille qui jacasse.

-Faudrait apprendre à respecter nos surnoms, se vexa Silence.

Remus s'éclipsa, préférant ne pas être témoin de la tannée que se préparait à recevoir Silence par un mec faisant sa taille en kilos et qui plaçait sans aucun doute la loi du plus fort au-dessus de celle de la bonne répartie. Il n'était encore jamais rentré dans le bureau de Sköll, la pièce était vaste et les fournitures, bien que différentes de celles imposées dans le reste du bâtiment par le vieux, étaient toutes aussi démonstrative d'un luxe indécent.

-Alors doc, comme ça on laisse mourir ses malades ? s'éleva la voix grinçante de Sköll derrière son bureau.

Il eut un frisson. Il détestait cette voix, elle lui rappelait des temps plus sombres.

-Enfin c'est la vie, se reprit-il sur un ton de businessman et sans plus élaborer. Tu vas récupérer son secteur.

-Qui est ?

-Le plus risqué de tous les secteurs et le moins rentable, Sköll eut un sourire carnassier et s'alluma un cigare. Chez les sorciers, pile sous le nez des aurors, dans la partie lumineuse du chemin de traverse. J'espère que tu es un débrouillard, parce que tu peux être sûr qu'aucun des autres ici ne sera prêt à prendre ta place. Carrédas te fera un stage d'initiation. Il a fait le job pendant que son pote ronflait de façon non productive à l'infirmerie. En cas de problème clientèle tu reviens fissa ici pour qu'on les règle, il y a toujours un temps d'adaptation. Si tu finis à Azkaban dès le premier jour, ne t'embarrasse pas à revenir à ta libération. Maintenant dégage.

Voilà qui était expéditif. Remus tourna les talons, pas particulièrement inquiet, il n'aurait pas pu obtenir meilleur secteur.

-Ah attend j'ai oublié, l'arrêta Sköll alors qu'il était déjà à moitié dans le couloir, tu es toujours préposé au ménage sur ton temps libre ! Nouveau et déjà indispensable, regarde toi agent d'entretien, soit fier!

Fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

-Tu feras attention aux gobelins, ce sont eux qui ont balancé celui d'avant WhiskyCoca. Pas par devoir bien sûr, ça donne juste une mauvaise réputation à leur connasse de banque.  
-Compris.  
-Tu feras attention au Chaudron Baveur aussi, Tom ne supporte pas qu'on vienne importuner le client.  
-J'éviterai les deux extrémités de la rue.  
-Et n'oublie pas de faire gaffe au centre...

Carrédas, se tourna vers lui et épousseta distraitement le manteau miteux de Remus, comme une mère soucieuse de laisser son fils s'envoler du nid.

-Il y a quoi au centre?  
-Un bar ou la moitié du bureau des aurors sort déjeuner.  
-Je vais rester sur un banc.  
-Non il faut bouger, sinon tu te fais repérer par les commerçants et c'est Azkaban.  
-Je vais marcher.  
-Mais pas trop, sinon les commerçants remarquent et c'est aussi Azkaban.

Remus haussa les sourcils.

-Comment faisait WhiskyCoca?  
-Il a jamais dit.  
-J'aurai apprécié qu'il le fasse.

Carredas s'alluma une cigarette nerveusement et plissa des yeux à cause de la fumée.

-Évite la taule hein, dit-il en se préparant à partir. Ou débrouille toi pour ne prendre que quelques jours parce que la lune là bas, on la survit le temps de choper une infection ou de devenir sec de pisser le sang.

-Je suis optimiste.  
-T'es bien le seul.

Il se décida à tourner les talons, retournant au chaud dans l'allée des embrumes, endroit libre de tout fonctionnaire trop zélé.  
Lupin lui, chercha un banc.

OoO

-Comment va ton fils Nel? souffla de manière complice Fontella Bulstrode autour d'une tasse de thé.

Tonks n'aurait pas su dire si elle était contente d'avoir un peu de conversation. D'un côté, elle commençait à se sentir seule et à ronger son frein d'inactivité. De l'autre, les sujets ici tournaient autour de potins, de vieillesse et de maladies, ce qui se trouvaient être difficilement ses centres d'intérêts personnels. Elle était reconnaissante du caractère stricte et silencieux de Nel Shacklebolt qui la laissait facilement en dehors des débats et qui lui permettait néanmoins d'écouter sans attirer l'attention.

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il fréquentait une jeune fille, se dandina Mme Bulstrode. Auror, apprécia-t-elle, la seule a avoir été accepté dans le programme d'entraînement depuis des années!

Nymphadora releva doucement la tête et se félicita intérieurement de n'avoir produit aucun geste brusque.

-On attend les fiançailles, taquina enjouée la vieille femme. Un homme de son âge, rooh, si beau garçon et pas marié! Quel dommage!  
-Je suis sûre que mon fils s'installera quand il sera prêt, dit-elle d'un ton cassant qui partit dans les aiguës.  
-Et elle, une très jolie fille d'après Alfred. Peut-être un peu...sauvage.

Elle se baissa et chuchota sur le ton de la confidence.

-Il dit que ses goûts vestimentaires frôlent l'indécence. Je ne sais pas si elle est de bonne famille...

Tonks sourit de manière tordue.

-Fille d'Andromeda Tonks.  
-Une Black? Plus que respectable.  
-Déshéritée.  
-Ça ne fait pas disparaître le sang ça.

Tonks s'aperçut qu'elle mâchouillait sa tasse d'énervement et que la vraie Mme Shacklebolt n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle s'excusa auprès de la grand-mère Bulstrode et monta la petite estrade qui abritait le fauteuil de la doyenne.

-Jeune fille, la salua la doyenne.  
-Comment...? Et puis non, oubliez...  
-Nel ne mange pas son thé.

Tonks haussa les épaules, résignée et prit le fauteuil d'en face, retenant à grande peine un affalement total, encore moins caractéristique de son déguisement.

-Fontella parlait de vous je devine? La jeune fille qui fréquente le gracieux fils Shacklebolt. Rencontré quand il avait seize ans celui là, à un gala. Il a dévalisé ma cuisine avant de se faire la belle et de réapparaître miraculeusement une minute avant le départ de sa mère. Un petit malin...! Il vous va bien...

Tonks sourit chaudement.

-Oui. Mais non.  
-Haaa...Peut-être avons nous là un autre candidat?  
-Non. Et si c'est pour commérer, j'aurais pu rester en bas, plaisanta-t-elle. Dites moi Mme Slughorn, les démarcheurs sont-ils acceptés ici? J'ai remarqué que certaines membres faisaient passer des catalogues.  
-Le club l'interdit.  
-On se contente de parler boutique? On se conseille des produits, ce genre de choses?  
-Rarement. On se vante et on se compare, on se rabaisse et on s'envie.

Mais Tonks n'était pas satisfaite. Comparer du parfum ou une robe passait encore, mais des sels de bain? Elle trouvait étrange qu'ils se soient retrouvés chez autant de membres du club et avait naturellement pensé que cela transitait par ici.  
Un génie du porte à porte? Ou plus simplement...

-La fierté de ces dames est-elle si exacerbée qu'elles refuseraient un produit gratuit?

La doyenne répondit par un léger ronflement.

OoO

Un client l'approcha après midi. WhiskyCoca avait un carnet de noms et de signes de reconnaissance que Remus avait retrouvé coincé dans une poche secrète de sa house de couette dès la première nuit au quartier général, notant au passage que depuis que les gars du trafic s'étaient trouvés une bonne poire pour faire le ménage et la lessive, c'était devenu une cachette bien dangereuse pour du papier.  
Acc. dt banc Num 2. cCB Assis ext. dte.

-T'as du sapin?

Un jeune homme, à peine sortit de Poudlard à son allure. Un ami de Tonks peut-être.

-Si c'est un code, exprime toi clairement. Si c'est pour Noël, je crois que Ding Fletcher en vend à la sauvette dans la rue derrière.  
-Du cercueil rouge, dit-il en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux de tous les côtés. Bordel, il y a une raison à ces codes. Il est où Whis'? Il était mieux Whis'.  
-Il est mort Whis'.  
-Bordel, répéta-t-il. Du coup j'ai plus de dettes?  
-D'après mon carnet, si. Plein.

Il lui donna discrètement les pilules demandées, empocha l'argent et se rassit sur le banc. Deux employés de l'unité de capture "patrouillaient", terme officiel pour dire qu'ils faisaient la tournée des bars en plein service, dans sa direction et il décida de changer d'emplacement.  
Il se mêla à la foule venu faire leurs achats de Noël et sortit de nouveau son carnet.  
Pla. cr., banc 1 cCB Assis mil.  
Une partie de chaque banc du quartier avait été magiquement modifié pour receler la marchandise. L'accoudoir du numéro 2 aspirait et recrachait selon ses besoins et sous réserve d'un mot de passe indiqué en fin de page, drogues, objets trafiqués et autres Best Sellers en tout genre de Sköll.  
De la belle magie, aurait dit Flitwick. Il se demandait bien ou WhiskyCoca, qui avait été mordu enfant et dont Remus était certain qu'il n'avait jamais mis un pied à l'école, avait pu apprendre un sort de ce niveau.  
Sa nouvelle place était proche de l'allée des embrumes. Il vit avec surprise Stéréo, un autre loup garou du trafic qui a sa connaissance aurait du à l'heure qu'il est se trouver à l'autre bout de la ville, rester bêtement debout à la jonction.  
Il y avait un truc qui clochait dans sa présence. Ses yeux étaient voilés et fixes, sa position si statique qu'elle en était grotesque au milieu de l'euphorie des courses de Noël. Stéréo, pourtant, finit par s'éveiller de sa transe et avertit de sa présence un homme qui sortait du Chaudron baveur.  
Remus estima la direction du vent et se leva de nouveau.

-Suflamiré, murmura t-il en sortant sa baguette.

La brise d'hiver qui le séparait du couple d'homme amplifia les voix.

-...défaire les injustices, dit une voix planante. Si vous...

Un groupe de touriste sortit à son tour du bar et fit barrage au vent.

-C'est bien le moment! s'énerva t-il doucement.  
-...endrez...ce...souf...d...diction...

Il imagina bêtement taper sur Stéréo pour régler le son. Le temps que la foule entre eux se disperse et les deux hommes avaient disparu.

OoO

-Impérium, pensa-t-il à voix haute le soir chez Maugrey. Ou quelque chose dans le genre. Stéréo avait ce ton vide et convaincu du type à qui on vient de laver le cerveau.

Fol Œil grogna.

-Ça vient de chez toi.  
-Le trafic n'est pas "chez moi" et l'impérium, ça se pratique de loin.  
-Pourquoi avoir ciblé ton Stéréo? Tu nous l'as dit, son secteur est à l'autre bout de Londres, ton copain Carrédas aurait été une proie plus évidente. Ou toi d'ailleurs.  
-Je suis nouveau et Carré a tellement l'habitude des drogues qu'il a apprit à ne pas écouter les voix dans sa tête, il aime s'en vanter.  
-S'en vanter devant ceux qui l'écoutent, devant ceux du trafic, insista Alastor.  
-D'accord, souffla Remus fatigué. Peut-être.  
-J'ai retrouvé ton WhiskyCoca, intervint Kingsley qui s'était tu jusque là.

Fol oeil alla chercher une nouvelle bouteille.

-J'ai besoin d'une confirmation, je n'avais que ta description physique. Inscrit au registre après s'être fait prendre dans une rixe à quatorze ans. Quelques bagarres par la suite qui l'ont menés dix jours à Azakaban, rien d'autre.

Remus examina la photographie, récente. Le registre vous oblige à pointer chaque année.

-C'est lui. Tibère Grr.  
-C'est le nom qu'ils mettent par défaut quand ils n'en ont pas, Grr, expliqua Kingsley.  
-Grr, répéta Tonks endormie. Un acronyme?  
-Non ça doit simplement leur paraître amusant, c'est le cri du loup énervé.  
-Ou de Fol Oeil qui chante.  
-Tibère comme l'empereur romain, interrompit Remus.  
-C'est le nom qu'il a bien voulu donner. Il n'y a aucun Tibère de son âge né dans la communauté sorcière.  
-Il a sans doute été renommé par son père adoptif, le loup-garou qui l'a mordu. Ça m'évoque quelque chose, Tibère...  
-Ça me fait penser à Severus, dit Tonks. Encore un prénom latin rébarbatif.  
-Severus était un nom de famille, dit Remus sans faire remarquer qu'il possédait lui même un prénom latin par peur qu'elle le traite à son tour de vieux croûton, Tibère, Néron et Claude sont des empereurs romains assez connus, tous de la famille des Claudius.  
-Tu connais un Néron?  
-Je connais un Claudius. Le loup-garou SDF qui m'a introduit dans le trafic. Et ça expliquerait beaucoup...Pourquoi il tient à rester dans l'allée pour commencer, et son rejet du trafic. La drogue avait détruit WhiskyCoca, déjà bien avant son overdose.  
-Tu le vois tuer son fils? demanda Tonks.  
-Il a parlé de vouloir changer les choses, la société. Mais non, je ne le vois tuer personne, encore moins quelqu'un pour lequel il a une dette de vie. Seulement je suis le dernier juge de caractère, ajouta-t-il amer.

Il chassa Sirius de sa tête. Il revenait souvent en ce moment.

-J'irai lui parler demain. Je lui avais promis de donner des nouvelles.  
-Vigilance, ponctua Maugrey.

OoO

Fol Œil claudiqua en direction de la chambre de l'empoisonné numéro cinq, ordre chronologique, au troisième étage de l'hôpital. Il y avait du mieux chez les malades, d'après un mémo du bureau.

-Je dois vous demander l'autorisation préalablement, toussa une voix qui allait effectivement suffisamment bien pour articuler du mot compliqué.

L'homme, un employé du registre au bureau des créatures, Mr vasavoirqui Carrow était à demi assis dans son lit, les cheveux plaqués sur son front de sueur.

-À propos de quoi? aboya t-il.  
-Pour faire rentrer les journalistes!

Manquerait plus que ça. Le ministre en ferait une syncope de l'entendre, lui et sa manie des affaires discrètes.

-Je dois leur dire, se pencha t-il fiévreux, que j'ai toujours beaucoup fait pour les loups-garous. Hé, quand les petites bêtes venaient s'inscrire au registre, je leur disais, si ton père t'as pas descendu après ta morsure, c'est qu'il a vu quelque chose. Peut être pas son fils mais un petit reste de lui quoi!

Alastor ne cilla pas.

-Je sais qu'ont peut en faire quelque chose, les caser dans la société si on prend les bonnes mesures de sécurité, insista l'homme. Faut le dire aux gens, faut l'inscrire noir sur blanc que je suis de bonne volonté!

L'homme secouait nerveusement la manche de Fol Œil et celui-ci réfréna son envie de le transformer en nourriture pour hibou.  
Mais il réfléchit.  
Carrow avait clairement été menacé et cela probablement par l'intermédiaire du message de Stéréo au chemin de traverse. Peut-être pouvait-il se servir de cette excuse de parangon pour avancer dans cette charade meurtrière.

-Je m'en occupe, grogna-t-il.

OoO

-C'est l'édition du soir, demanda Remus en s'asseyant sur un carton mal en point.  
-Fraîchement sortie, c'est Artériole le vampire qui nous a offert son abonnement, faut juste lui conserver ses mots croisés. Dis t'as mis du temps à revenir petit, tu t'es pas fait embrigader au moins?

Claudius mouilla son doigt et tourna une page, faussement nonchalant et le regard fuyant. Il sait. Remus alla donc droit au but.

-J'ai besoin de te parler de Tibère.  
-WhiskyCoca.  
-Tu préfère son surnom? s'étonna Remus.  
-Tibère, ça fait longtemps qu'il est partit. Remplacé par la drogue.

Lupin hésita. Fol Œil voulait explorer toutes les pistes mais le destin de l'homme semblait avoir été prédit par tous ceux qui l'avaient un tant soit peu connu.

-C'est toi qui lui a apprit la magie?  
-Comment? Jamais eu aucun don pour la magie, cracmol. À la majorité, je me suis fait jeter par mon père pour finir mordu dans la semaine.  
-Et Tibère?

Ses épaules se tendirent à l'extrême.

-À ma première pleine lune, à Pré-au-Lard. Il avait réussit à grimper à un arbre, sa jambe pissait le sang mais c'est comme ça qu'il a survécut. Je savais pas comment le soigner alors je l'ai laissé devant un pub. Seulement je l'ai revu un peu après, en train de mendier dans un village moldu plus au nord et j'ai vu les...services sociaux je crois que c'est comme ça qu'ils les appellent, venir lui parler...Je ne pouvais pas les laisser le prendre, il aurait provoqué un carnage. Je les ai suivis et je l'ai pris avec moi.  
-Il était comment?  
-Malin. Bien plus que moi. Patient mais susceptible. Il a mal vécu la pauvreté, il m'en a voulu.  
-Il aurait pu confondre du sucre avec de la cocaïne?  
-Dans l'état où il a finit, il aurait pu te confondre avec une chaise.

Claudius leva enfin ses yeux brillants de larmes vers lui.

-Du gâchis. Mon gâchis.  
-Pas que le tien.

Celui de Sköll, de sa famille et des sorciers. De ses propres choix.

-T'as lu les journaux? Les lois qui passent?  
-Oui. Le monde marche sur la tête, Claudius se frotta les yeux avec sa manche sale et sembla heureux de changer de sujet.  
-Ou il se remet à l'endroit, question de point de vue.  
-Non, le mois dernier, Ombrage avait carte blanche pour nous supprimer à petit feu et là, alors qu'il ne se passe absolument rien dans l'actualité, on nous redonne tous nos droits? Regarde moi ça!

Il rouvrit son journal à la deuxième page.

"Herbert Carrow ouvre un fond de soutient aux jeunes mordus" lit Remus à l'envers.

-Herbert Carrow...Ce n'est pas celui qui milite pour notre castration chimique?  
-Le même.  
-Il veut peut-être financer les potions nécessaires.  
-C'est pas ce qu'il dit. Adoption des orphelins, insertion des adolescents dans la vie active. Tout l'arbre généalogique des Carrow doit s'en bouffer les racines.  
-Sans parler des vivants, pensa Remus qui en connaissait quelques uns. Herbert à intérêt à surveiller sérieusement ses arrières.

Remus regarda l'heure sur la montre qu'il avait piqué au quartier général et décida de ne pas tarder, on lui avait encore refilé la vaisselle à faire. Il sortit des gallions de ses poches.

-C'est une partie de mon profit, expliqua-t-il.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en fasse?  
-Manger? T'acheter un livre?

Claudius accepta l'argent et se racla la gorge.

-J'ai un truc à te dire, dit-il la voix rauque. Important.

-Je t'écoute.

-WhiskyCoca je l'ai revu. De loin, en cherchant des pièces par terre...Devant la porte des Rowles.  
-Quand?  
-Le soir de leur assassinat.

OoO

OoO

De retouuuuur.

Désolééé.

Oh un pseudo cliffhanger!


	12. Chapter 12

-C'est la pleine lune, feula Rogue en arrêtant subitement de traîner sa pelle par terre.

-C'est pour ça qu'on fait ça maintenant, rétorqua Maugrey pragmatique. Il y en aurait toujours eu un pour nous voir exhumer leur copain.

-Et la seul solution, c'est d'affronter une trentaine de monstres sanguinaires au déchiquetage facile?

-Oui. Shacklebolt et moi posons des barrières, tu t'occupes de nous dire de quelle mort notre cadavre se décompose. Lupin a laissé une marque sur la bonne tombe.

Kingsley et Fol Œil prirent de l'avance, l'esprit alerte et la baguette prête. Tonks amena Rogue en direction du cimetière.

-Ici, dit Nymphadora, il y a une canette de coca qui fait de l'œil à une bouteille de Whisky.

-Vide évidemment, grinça Rogue. Lupin doit être en train d'hoqueter son vice aux museaux de ses congénères dépravés à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je me suis toujours demandée pourquoi vous n'utilisiez pas vos cheveux pour graisser cette voix . Vous me rappelez une porte qui couine, dit Tonks, consciente que cela n'avait rien à voir mais se sentant soudainement d'humeur défensive.

Rogue commençait à faire les gros yeux quand sa rage fut interrompue par un hurlement et une série effrayante de glapissements. Ils pâlirent, le maître des potions à la perspective de se faire manger et Tonks à celle de déterrer son premier cadavre. Ils enchantèrent leurs pelles qui se mirent à creuser promptement.

Il fallut quelques minutes et quelques ajustements dans les coups de pelle pour que Rogue soit enfin en capacité de léviter WhiskyCoca hors de terre.

Tonks enfouit son nez dans son manteau mais ne détourna pas les yeux.

-Alors?

-On se tait! l'agressa Rogue. Éclairez moi.

Il s'agenouilla sur le sol glacé et commença à prélever des morceaux de peau et de cheveux, coupa une phalange et chantonna quelques formules.

Puis il leva les yeux au ciel et lança un sort, agacé.

-Décès à trois heure six du matin. Les médicomages peuvent grossièrement quantifier le stress d'un corps dans les minutes précédant la mort. Le sort est difficile à maîtriser mais a été quasiment indispensable pendant la guerre.

Il redescendit WhiskyCoca dans la fosse et commença à reboucher. Tonks ne suivit pas son geste, hésitante.

-Déjà?

-Le défunt monstre allait aussi bien qu'un comateux pouvait aller, le cœur pompait, le cerveau divaguait. Ce n'était pas les conséquences de son overdose, seul un sort est capable de tuer aussi proprement.

-L'avada kedavra, finit-t-elle pour lui. Qu'il ai été volontaire ou marionnette, il n'était pas seul.

-Merci d'énoncer les évidences.

OoO

Remus se réveilla à moitié sur Athéna, la copine prostituée et toute aussi mordue de Carrédas qu'il avait du faire rentrer en douce la veille. Son esprit brumeux se rappela une série de paragraphes de livres variés, notamment "Le loup garou dévorera à l'occasion ses partenaires sexuels, le plus souvent dans sa forme humaine...". Ça sortait tout droit de la bibliothèque familiale de Sirius. Celui-ci avait essayé d'éloigner toute petite amie potentielle avant de lui organiser un gigantesque speed dating, sa curiosité reprenant le dessus.

Il avait toujours pensé que Sirius plaisantait mais peut-être l'avait-il vraiment cru? Était-il vraiment préjudicié?

Non.

Ta gueule Sirius.

-T'es sur ma copine, constata Carré en soulevant pathétiquement un bras comme pour amorcer le coup de poing le plus mou du siècle.

-C'est parce que le sol est glissant. À force de nettoyer.

-Faut que t'aille faire le toubib. Ça s'est bagarré hier je crois.

Remus se leva difficilement et partit en quête de vêtements.

-Oh merde, souffla-t-il avec horreur quand il glissa dans une marre de sang. Merde, merde, merde!

Il courut en direction de l'infirmerie et enfila une robe, remplit ses poches et ses mains de potions et tenta de revenir aussi vite, ignorant les cris de protestation de ses muscles.

Un observateur flegmatique aurait pu qualifier la scène de curieuse. Hormis Carrédas qui se trouvait avec Athéna dans un coin isolé de la salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient rassemblés pour la transformation, tous les autres étaient entassés, endormis ou blessés sur le sol. Ils formaient un cercle morbide autour d'un corps démembré. Le vieux était lui assis un peu plus loin, intact et réveillé.

Remus dont les oreilles commençaient à siffler, détecta la blessure la plus urgente et s'y laissa tomber. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le bouchon de la fiole d'essence de dictame sans parvenir à y mettre aucune force. Avec un sourire de mec qui frôle le craquage nerveux, il l'ouvrit par magie.

-La vieillesse est arrogante, dit le vieux derrière lui d'une voix lointaine.

Il semblait secoué par le carnage, étonné de découvrir encore à son âge de l'inédit dans leur malédiction. Il étudiait le corps déchiqueté. Le visage avait été détruit, l'abdomen ouvert et les bras rognés jusqu'aux os. Seul un morceau de jambe s'était faite la malle et avait été épargné.

Les loups-garous ne sont pas cannibales, sauf cas extrêmes comme tout le monde.

Ta gueule Sirius.

-Stéréo, la voix ferme du vieux le ramena sur Terre. Mordu au talon, pas commun.

Fuck. Stéréo. Sa pièce à conviction humaine.

OoO

-Ce n'est pas dangereux de le laisser là-haut? demanda Tonks mal à l'aise une fois que le patronus de Lupin fut dissipé. Un meurtre et un accident de pleine lune convénient, ça commence à faire beaucoup...

L'œil d'Alastor tourna plusieurs fois, le temps de composer sa réponse.

-Trop tôt pour le faire partir.

Ça méritait bien quatre tours.

Un nouveau patronus apparut dans le bureau de Maugrey.

-Trouvé la boutique sur l'île de Jersey "Miss'chif magic", dit le lynx munit de la voix profonde de Kingsley, les sels de bain et la boîte sont de fabrication locales. Les Malefoy et Lestranges sont clients historiques mais pas pour cet article. La commerçante a formellement reconnu WhiskyCoca, je n'avais pas de photo pour Stéréo.

Le lynx s'évapora.

-Il serait grand temps de déterminer si WhiskyCoca était oui ou non sous imperium, soupira Tonks.

-Avec les nouveaux développements, ça penche nettement dans cette direction, dit Maugrey. Je n'irai pas acheter en personne mon arme du crime si j'avais un assassinat à commettre.

-Je suis d'accord. D'ailleurs avec ton niveau perpétuellement élevé de paranoïa, je me demande si tu n'es pas notre serial killer.

Un papier passa sous la porte en quelques froissements et se recomposa en avion miniature que Fol Œil attrapa du bout des doigts. Il lut rapidement.

-Au lieu de faire dans l'absurde, tu vas aller à l'hôpital constater de tes yeux l'incroyable rémission d'Herbert Carrow.

OoO

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre du malade, il y avait deux êtres de trop.

Un vert et humanoïde, munit d'un sac, d'une plume et d'un air secrètement malicieux à vous donner des envies de taper sur quelqu'un et à côté, un crapaud fiévreux avec un sourire de crapaud, des petits yeux de crapaud, un nœud rose de crapaud mais démunie de la bonhomie naturelle du crapaud.

-Hum, hum...

-Mme Ombrage, dit Tonks en cachant bien sa joie, d'après les médicomages vous êtes entre la vie et la mort. Je ne suis pas spécialiste mais j'ai toujours cru que cela requerrait un lit.

-Hum, hum...

-Oh elle l'est! dit Rita Skeeter enjouée. Mais comme elle nous a fait le plaisir de ramper jusqu'ici, j'ai pensé à lui proposer une chaise.

-Si serviable.

-Auror?

-Tonks.

-Tonks, dicta Rita à sa plume à papote qui se mit à écrire bien plus que ce simple mot, le...nouveau...et séduisant visage...du... bureau des aurors.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire là non plus Mme Skeeter.

-Au...délicieux...tempérament, continua-t-elle de dicter. Mais ne faites pas attention à moi auror Tonks.

-Ça va être difficile. Que faites vous là?

-Mr Carrow...

Pour la première fois, Tonks jeta un coup d'œil au légitime occupant de la chambre. Herbert Carrow arborait un air bien portant et décidé.

-...désirait revenir sur sa déclaration d'il y a deux jours.

-Préciser quelques projets, toussota-t-il. Mmh, ou disons plutôt poser certaines conditions à leur réalisation.

-Comme? demanda Tonks sinistre.

-Musolière au travail et castration physique ou magique, libre choix du loup-garou. Ce sont mes chevaux de bataille depuis des années et ils me paraissent indispensables à une insertion réussie dans notre société.

Tonks plissa des yeux, que la lycanthropie soit héréditaire elle n'en était pas sûre. Se faire mordre par un loup-garou était un tel tabou dans le monde des sorciers que le sujet restait caché et obscur dans la littérature. De la même façon, elle savait que la malédiction se transmettait par la salive mais elle doutait fortement que cela soit toujours vrai dans la forme humaine.

-Mr Carrow, je doute de la sagesse ET du timing de votre entreprise, elle lui lança un regard entendu. Le médicomage m'a parlé de rémission, pas d'un rétablissement total. Êtes vous sûr et certain que vous n'êtes pas encore délirant?

Rita suivait la conversation, la plume dressée de suspicion. Elle devait depuis un moment essayer de trouver le lien entre l'article et la présence à l'hôpital de Carrow. La version officielle restait celle d'une vicieuse intoxication alimentaire, suivit par de nombreuses complications que Fudge avait dû rajouter et inventer pour justifier la longueur des hospitalisations. Jusque là personne n'avait parlé d'empoisonnement et Tonks réalisa que si elle voulait que ça en reste ainsi, il était grand temps d'intervenir. Elle leva les mains pour stopper la réponse de Carrow et attrapa la sonnette qui pendait près du lit.

-Mme Skeeter, sortez d'ici je vous prie et revenez plus tard. Les loups garous peuvent bien se balader la truffe à l'air pour quelques temps encore, on n'est pas à deux ou trois mois près.

Voir années, voir millénaires. Le premier qui muselle Remus elle le tue.

-Hum hum.

-Mme Ombrage...

Ombrage s'écroula.

-Bon. C'est pas plus mal.

Un infirmier entra et sursauta en apercevant sa patiente à terre. Il la lévita en se fondant en excuses, l'air surpassé. Le bureau des aurors était en sous-effectif et Fudge avait de toutes façons refusé de mettre plus de gens dans la confidence. La surveillance des victimes avait donc été laissée à la charge de l'hôpital et au personnel de l'étage qui étaient eux, inévitablement au courant.

-C'est le début de la période des fêtes, bégaya le soignant. C'est la folie ici.

-Je vais en parler à mon chef, dit Tonks.

Elle attendit que Rita soit définitivement partit, pour suivre l'infirmier dans la chambre d'Ombrage. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et lança un sort d'impassibilité.

-Je vois bien que c'est difficile pour vous d'en être sûr mais sur les deux derniers jours, vous n'avez rien vu d'anormal entrer ou sortir de la chambre de Mr Carrow?

-Rien. Le trafic habituel, autrement dit uniquement moi et le médicomage Letuw.

-Des mouches?

-Des mouches? il la regarda comme si elle avait tourné folle. En hiver?

Il se reprit devant son air sérieux.

-Non aucune mouche. Aucun insecte d'aucune sorte. Environnement garantit cent pour cent aseptisé.

-Comme expliquez vous la rémission de votre patient?

-Un début de résistance naturelle? J'aimerais vous dire que notre laboratoire à trouvé un contre poison mais pour l'instant seul Mr Carrow à connu une amélioration et l'analyse de son sang n'a rien révélé.

-Ombrage était debout, remarqua Tonks.

-Une force de la nature peu commune cette dame, reconnut-il. Mais croyez moi, verticale ou horizontale, ses vitales ne volent pas haut.

-Il y a forcément quelque chose. Le ménage à été fait?

-Par les elfes. Mais le ménage est fait tous les jours depuis le début.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas sentit absent ces derniers temps? Fatigue? Perte de mémoire?

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'on vient d'inverser les rôles, grimaça-t-il. Non je vais bien, et je me souviens de chaque seconde passée sur cette garde.

Elle émit un léger soufflement agacé.

-Je dois reparler au médicomage. Où vivent les elfes ici?

-Je vais vous montrer.

OoO

Appuyé sur un arbre et assis par terre les yeux fermés, Remus luttait contre le sommeil. Il entendait les coups lents et irréguliers de la pelle que sa magie peinait à contrôler.

-Tu sais qu'elle creuse le ruisseau là? demanda une voix.

-Tu veux pas la redécaler sur le tas de terre. C'est sensé reboucher.

Carrédas soupira et Remus entendit un bruit d'eau et de métal qui retombe.

-Je pensais être le seul pas à ne pas avoir le droit de dormir. Soigneur, fossoyeur...

-Dealer, nettoyeur, compléta son ami en s'allumant un joint et en lui en roulant généreusement un. Oui on t'aime bien ici. Sköll a capté Athéna ce matin, je me suis pris une rouste.

-Une rouste? Je l'ai vu ce matin Sköll, l'était pas plus en état de bouger que nous.

-Doloris.

-Quoi?

-C'est pas la première fois.

-Si je tenais l'imbécile qui a enseigné ce sort à Greyback.

-Tu ferais probablement face au seigneur des ténèbres lui même. Enfin ce qu'il en reste. Tu sais que le vieux dit qu'il est vivant?

-Ça doit être un truc de vieux, marmonna Remus en pensant à Dumbledore.

Un silence confortable s'installa, seulement ponctué par le bruit de la terre se refermant sur Stéréo.

-Dis Carré, toi qui est un habitué de la transformation en groupe, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir?

-Mmh...J'ai juste des impressions des nuits. On court ensemble, on joue, on se bat occasionnellement. Je suis quasiment sûr que les loups se reconnaissent d'une pleine lune à l'autre, rapport au fait que j'ai l'intime conviction que je ne peux vraiment pas blairer Sköll à aucun moment de ma vie. Si tu te demandes pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé à l'écart ce matin, je dirais qu'ils t'ont jarté du groupe, peut être en bizutage.

-Et toi tu étais à l'écart parce que tu faisais des enfants loups à Athéna?

-Ça marche pas comme ça je pense.

Remus écarquilla les yeux et prit une grande taffe avant de partir dans un rire quasi hystérique.

-Si Carré, ça marche comme ça. Si deux loups-garous transformés s'accouplent et que la femelle tombe enceinte, ça donne des loups. Des somptueux loups, magiques et intelligents, mais des loups.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule hein, tu déconnes? pâlit-il.

-Non.

-Putain de bordel de merde. Pourquoi personne prévient jamais de ce genre de trucs?

-C'est très rare.

Il fit disparaître son mégot et piqua les feuilles, le tabac et l'ingrédient supplémentaire à Carrédas pour en rouler de nouveaux. À ce stade de son état mental et physique, c'était devenu thérapeutique.

-Et pour les autres? Pourquoi se sont-ils déchaînés sur Stéréo?

-C'est déjà arrivé, répondit Carré avec une voix usée par la fatigue et la fumée, à Guirlande. Je sais pas ce qu'il avait fait, mais il s'est ramené en urgence une minute avant la transformation avec une plaie ouverte à l'épaule. La lune est tombée et...c'est pas du sang humain. Le loup veut du sang humain mais quand y en a pas il se rabat sur ce qu'il a a disposition. Si le blessé est capable de se défendre les autres lâchent l'affaire mais Guirlande ça devait faire un moment qu'il saignait et il devait pas être bien.

-Mais il est vivant lui, contrairement à Stéréo.

Carrédas sourit.

-Comme le vieux était pas là, les protections autour de la salle étaient pourries. Un de nous a dû défoncer la porte et tout le monde s'est éparpillé dans le bâtiment. On l'a retrouvé le lendemain en train de dormir dans le carton des décorations de Noël. Ça vient de là son surnom, avant il s'appelait Rideau.

-Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère.

-Il en a gardé de sacrés marques n'empêche, de cet accident. Depuis on n'accepte plus les blessés avec nous. On a une salle à part pour eux au cas où.

-Stéréo il connaissait l'histoire?

-Oui. Silence était déjà là et il est le plus récent après toi.

-Il ne serait pas venu blessé consciemment.

-Non. Mais c'est peut-être encore la drogue qui sait? On oublie qu'il ne faut pas venir en saignant, qu'il ne faut pas énerver Sköll ou que voler c'est pour les oiseaux... Je ne verrai pas mes loupiots grandir.

-C'est quoi ton vrai nom Carré? Pour ta pierre tombale.

-Peter.

-J'avais un ami qui s'appelait Peter.

-Ça t'en fera deux.

Remus arrêta définitivement la pelle, ferma ses yeux et posa son menton sur sa poitrine.

Le responsable n'était pas la drogue mais l'impérium, et il commençait à entrevoir qui l'avait lancé.

OoO

OoO

Et un nouveau pseudo cliffhanger, un.


End file.
